


MCR Imagines

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Injury, Danger Days Era, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Death, Smut, Vampire Gerard Way, danger days, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: A collection spot for My Chemical Romance imagines and one shots. Requests welcome!





	1. Make You Moan (Gerard smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing what one concert photo can inspire.

There he was, looking like sin personified up on stage, driving the crowd wild with his antics. Granted every night he writhed around on stage, touching himself, doing all kinds of suggestive things with the microphones and sometimes with Frank, but tonight was especially bad.  
You were watching from the side stage, chewing on your lower lip as you watched your husband Gerard play up the sex-god rock star persona.  
The tour life was pretty far from sexy. It was stuffy tour buses with tiny bunks, running from interview to interview, sound checks, prepping for the shows, and crashing afterward, sometime in a hotel room, sometimes back on the stuffy, crowded bus. And because of this, it had been a while since you two had a proper night together.  
Gerard was letting out all his sexual frustrations on stage and it was driving you absolutely mad. All you could think about was rushing out on stage and having him right there, crowd be damned.  
Gerard glanced over at you, to make sure you were watching him and when he saw how intently you were watching his every move he added some extra familiar sounding moans to Destroya. The crowd ate it up and you felt your knees go weak.  
He glanced over and saw the look of lust on your face. He turned back to the crowd and ran his tounge up his fingers, agonizingly slowly before looking back at you with a wink.  
"Fucking christ, Way," you muttered to yourself when he shot you a wink.  
~  
After the show you ducked back to the dressing room while the band was taking their bows. It was shared with the other guys so you left a note in Gerard's jacket pocket and grabbed a cab back to your hotel.  
Gerard was looking for you after the show, but when he pulled on his jacket, he felt the note in the pocket.  
_"I can't wait to make you moan like that when you get back to the room"_ and you sealed the note with a kiss of your ruby red lipstick.  
Gerard gathered up his stuff quickly and asked the security guards to get him back to the hotel as soon as possible.  
"I pity the people in the rooms next to theirs," Ray muttered and Mikey just shook his head.  
~  
Gerard couldn't get the hotel room for open fast enough. As he burst through the door, running his hands through his bright red hair, he found you waiting on the bed in new black lace lingerie that you had packed, but not had a chance to surprise him with yet.  
"'Bout time, thought I was gonna have to take care of matters myself," you chastised.  
"Don't you dare," Gerard growled as he dropped his jacket off his shoulders and peeled off his shirt before pouncing on you, lips connecting with fire, then his lips moving to your neck, biting, leaving marks that would let the world know tomorrow what happened tonight.  
His left hand slinked down below the edge of your panties, between your legs, running his long fingers against you before dipping in, first one, then two. You slid down the bed, arching into the feeling. He continued to pump in and out as your moans grew louder.  
"Oh Gee, fuck," you moaned.  
"Louder (yn), fucking shout who is making you feel this good."  
"Fuck! Gerard!" You screamed as you came undone. He pulled his fingers out agonizingly slowly and licked them clean, just has he had done on stage tonight. If you hadn't just come, you could have done it all over again at the sight.  
You then turned the tables on him. Pushing him down you straddled his waist, feeling how hard he was below you as you grinded against him.  
You leaned down, kissing him, and returning the favor on his neck, kissing his jaw before stopping to go for his belt and tugging his pants down. You stood up to pull off your panties and discarded your bra across the room as he finished disrobing himself.  
When he was laying back down on the bed, you lowered yourself over him, realizing how much you missed the intimate closeness and the heat from your relationship.  
"Fuck, (yn), I love you so much," he murmured as you started to move and grind on him.  
"I know babe, I love you too," you purred. After a few minutes, Gerard grabbed your hips and rolled you over, so he was on top of you, hazel eyes piercing into yours, lips crashing back together. Moans and declarations of love filling the room.  
"(YN), I'm close," Gerard panted between kisses. You just nodded in response, mind too preoccupied to form a response. Moments later he let out a moan concert goers could only dream of hearing come from his lips. Filled with love and passion felt only and forever for you. It was what put you over the edge as well.  
The next day you both emerged from the hotel room and made your way hand in hand to the tour bus. From the marks on your necks and kiss swollen lips, it was plain to see you both had spent the night doing anything but sleeping, and couldn't be happier about it.


	2. Fall in the Fall (Frank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I read an interview with Frank about how he goes running to stay in shape, I keep thinking about how much I'd like to go for a run with him. So then I wrote this!

Running along, you were keeping up a quick pace, feeling especially good. You decided to add an extra mile to your run this morning since you had a quiet weekend ahead, and things felt so good. You turned up a side street you didn't normally run.  
You had been running for a few years now, and you were in the middle of training for another race. Most mornings you passed the same runners also out on their morning runs. One person who always intrigued you was the guy with the tattoos that always had music blaring from his headphones. He usually gave you a nod, as opposed to the warm wave and hello most runners greeted each other with, but you didn't think much of it. Everyone has their own style you thought. You never saw him at any local races, but he was out as often as you were and you had gotten used to seeing him and started to look forward to it.  
This morning was a cloudy and cool. The sidewalks were starting to get covered with wet leaves from the recent rain.  
The next thing you knew, you were skidding across the sidewalk. Your toe had caught a rise in the sidewalk you couldn't see for the leaves, and sent you flat out.  
Your arm took the impact of your fall as you sat up and checked the damage. There was quite the scrape, but nothing was broken.  
"Woah, are you ok?" You heard someone ask from behind you. You turned to look and it was tattoo guy, pulling off his headphones. You could feel your cheeks getting as red as the scrape on your arm.  
"Yea thanks. You didn't actually see that right?" You asked with a grimace.  
He chuckled and smiled as he ran his hair through his hair. "Yea, I did. It was pretty impressive."  
You groaned in embarrassment, but then laughed at the situation. What more could you really do when a cute stranger saw you wipe out?  
"Do you have a long way back home?" He asked.  
"Yea, I'm over 3 miles out right now," you said glancing at your GPS watch.  
"My house is just up the road, come on, I'll help you get cleaned up," he said offering you a hand up.  
You took his hand with your good arm, noticing how rough his fingers were. It sent goosebumps up your arm.  
It was only a couple blocks and you were up to the small house. When you walked in, you couldn't say you were surprised by all the guitars and music memorabilia that covered the walls. It matched the tattoos covering his arms.  
"Sweet place," you commented as you followed him into the kitchen.  
"Thanks," he said wetting a paper towel in the sink and handing it to you. "So umm, I realize I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Frank."  
"Nice to meet you finally, I'm (yn)," you replied taking the paper towel and dabbing it on your arm, cleaning off the wound.  
"I'll go grab you some band aids, hang on," he said as he left the room before returning with some large bandages.  
"Thanks," you replied opening the package. "Uh, do you think you could help?" You asked unable to apply the large band aid with one hand.  
"Oh yea," he said, seeming to snap out of some kind of trance. Wait, was he staring at me? you wondered.  
He took the bandage and applied it gently, rough fingers brushing against the soft skin of your arm again, more goosebumps forming.  
"Thanks," you said, your voice barely above a whisper as you were now standing so close.  
"No problem," he replied almost as quietly, his hand lingering on your arm. You looked up and met his eyes. Without a thought, you both leaned in, lips meeting in the middle.  
When you separated you were blushing like when you first realized he saw you fall.  
"You wanna go running with me sometime?" He asked.  
"That would be great," you replied with a smile.


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You (Vampire Gerard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

You had been sleeping peacefully on this warm fall night. You had left your window cracked open for fresh air and the light of the full moon poured over your room. Suddenly you sat bolt upright in bed, certain that something had almost pierced your neck.  
Eyes adjusting to the dark you spotted the pale figure at the end of your bed. You shrieked and pulled your blanket to your chin protectively.  
"Who are you?!" You shouted.  
The figure put his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My name is Gerard-"  
"Why are you in here? How did you get in here?" You interrupted, still shouting your questions at him. In response he pointed at your cracked window.  
"The window? I'm on the 4th floor!"  
"I'm a vampire," he replied quietly.  
Your hand flew to the tender spot on your neck, feeling the tiny welts where his fangs had almost pierced the skin.  
"Must not be very good at it," you muttered.  
"I'm new to this whole thing," he replied. "I wasn't going to kill you. I just saw you walking home tonight and when you left the window open, well..." he trailed off.

You knew vampires were charming creatures, and you would like to think you wouldn't be so easily swayed, but you felt kind of bad for this poor Gerard fellow. You really believed he must be new to the vampire life since he did seem so mild mannered that he couldn't even commit to biting your neck. And if you had to admit, you were a bit flattered that he had noticed you. You studied him as he talked. He was very good looking with his stark black hair, hazel eyes, and fine features.

"Have you ever bit anyone before?" You asked and he shook his head.  
"My friend would give me his leftovers, but he got staked a couple weeks ago. I'm getting kind of weak since I haven't gotten to eat in a while. But I'll go, I'm sorry I woke you. Just please don't send any hunters after me." He got up and started walking to your open window.  
"Wait, Gerard," you started. "Does it hurt?"  
"Does what hurt?"  
"When you get bitten, to be fed on."  
"At first, but it goes away pretty quick."  
You swallowed hard, you really did pity this poor monster. This poor beautiful monster.  
"You can bite me if you need to," you said quietly.  
"I don't have to, I can try to find another way," he replied rubbing the back of his own neck nervously.  
You got out of bed and stood next to him under the moonlight. You swallowed hard again and pulled your hair back.  
"Go on," you said calmly. He opened his mouth, fangs glinting in the light and you closed you eyes as you felt them piercing your skin.  
At first it did hurt like two shots at once from the doctor, but then it felt more like a kiss on the neck. You tried not to let out an audible sigh at the feeling.  
Not too much longer he pulled back. You felt a little lightheaded, like the time you had donated blood at the Red Cross. He took you arms and helped you sit back at the edge of the bed.  
"Thank you, I feel a lot better," he said. "I probably should have asked before, but what's your name?"  
"(YN)," you replied. "You know, that really wasn't too bad. If you wanna come back again, I wouldn't mind."  
"Really?" He perked up even more. "It wouldn't be too much, I promise."  
"Yea, it's really nothing," you said with a smile.  
"Thank you. Really, thank you," he said cupping your cheek in his hand, eyes fixed on yours. After a moment he pulled back and slipped back out through the open window.  
The next morning you awoke wondering if it had all been a dream until you saw the small package at the foot of the bed.  
Opening it up, you found a black scarf and a small card.  
_Thanks again. Hope this helps cover the marks. See you soon. XO, G_


	4. Love At First Sight (Mikey)

"And that's when I walked in and found Gee was-"  
"Woah, who is that?" Ray asked interrupting Mikey's embarrassing story about his brother who couldn't make it to the party.  
"Oh, that's my friend Molly," you replied following Ray's line of sight.  
"She's gorgeous, why didn't you ever introduce me?" He asked, almost whining.  
"Because she's been in Australia for the last few years," you replied, taking a sip of your drink smugly. You didn't intentionally not introduce them, it's just how life worked out.  
"I have to talk to her!"  
"Is she still seeing that guy?" Mikey asked, you could see the mischievous glint in his eye and you ran with it.  
"Oh, you mean the surfer who looked like he could be another Hemsworth brother?"  
"Yea, that one." He replied seeing Ray looking between you two, a look of disbelief and nervousness on his face. "No, they broke up a few months before she moved back. She's single." You said with a smile to Ray.  
"What should I say to her?"  
You sipped your drinking while thinking. Meanwhile the song changed and 'Visitation of the Ghost' by The Brobecks came on.  
"Oh! I know, she loves this band, do you know the song 'Love At First Sight'?"  
"Yea, I think so," Ray replied.  
"I'll put it on next and I bet if you used that line 'do you believe in first sight, or should I walk by again?' she would melt in a second."  
"Really?" Ray asked. You and Mikey both nodded knowingly.  
The three of you glanced over at Molly, she was just getting away from a group that had been greeting her. You pulled out your phone and quickly changed the song before the other could finish.  
"Go!" You whispered harshly at him and he approached her.  
They were out of earshot so you couldn't hear what was being said, but judging by the look she shot you, she was thrilled by the attention.  
"Oh my God, working," Mikey said taking a sip of his drink, a smile forming on his face.  
"I know! I mean I wouldn't lead him wrong, but still, you never know how someone will respond."  
You and Mikey went back to your conversation about Gerard, but you kept glancing over at them.  
"Ugh, why doesn't anything like that happen to me?" You whined as you watched your friends flirting. She was clearly loving whatever Ray was saying to her.  
"Like what?" Mikey asked.  
You hit his arm playfully. "Like that, duh," you said pointing to them. "No one ever confesses they are suddenly madly in love with me. No one really talks to me at all."  
"That's a lie. This whole room is full of people you invited to your house," Mikey replied pointing out the obvious with an eye roll.  
You whined and stomped you feet a little, feeling a bit buzzed from your drinks. "You know what I mean. And that doesn't change the fact that I wanna be swept off my feet, or you know, have someone confess their undying love to me."  
Mikey looked like he wanted to say something, but took a drink instead. A few more people walked in, so you excused yourself from him to welcome them.  
~  
By the end of the night, just about everyone had left. Cups, cans, and bottles littered every surface, and Ray and Molly were making out in the corner. Mikey was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone when you plopped down next to him.  
"What's up?" You asked him.  
"Ray was my ride," he said nodding at the couple in the corner, oblivious to the world.  
"Ah," you replied and then paused. "Are you ok?"  
"Yea, I'm just tired," he replied with a small smile.  
"If you want you can just crash here, I can give you a ride home tomorrow."  
He looked at you thoughtfully before agreeing. He followed you upstairs and you tried the handle on the guest bedroom door. It wouldn't budge, so you pressed your ear to the door. Mikey watched as your eyes went wide and you pulled away quickly.  
"Gonna have to wash those sheets tomorrow. Umm," you paused. "My bed is big, I don't mind sharing if you don't."  
You felt bad for forcing your friend into the close quarters with you, but you really didn't mind.  
You had a crush on Mikey because he was obviously very cute and a great friend, but he was hard to read emotionally. You never knew when he was into someone until you found out he had been dating them for a couple months. Maybe he wouldn't even want to sleep in your bed with you, maybe he was seeing someone and you hadn't heard.  
"Umm, yea, that's fine," he said shrugging off his jacket, blushing faintly.  
You opened your drawer and pulled out a pair of men's basketball shorts that you liked to lounge around in and tossed them to him and grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top for yourself and slipped into the bathroom to change. When you came out he was sitting at the end of the bed in his t-shirt and your shorts.  
"Now I'm glad I bought those. I mainly got them because they actually have pockets, unlike girls shorts," you said pulling down the blankets on the bed.  
"I was wondering who they belonged to," he said quietly.  
"Don't worry, no jealous boyfriends are gonna come busting through the door," you said with a laugh, but he seemed weirdly tense.  
You and Mikey had been friends for years and had slept near each other before, whether it was in a car coming home from a concert when you pulled over so you wouldn't crash because neither of you could stay awake, or hanging out at a friends house which turned into a sleepover because no one wanted to leave and he happened to be next to you sleeping on the floor. But you hadn't ever slept in the same bed before tonight.  
You divided up the pillows and laid down turning off the light. Mikey followed suit laying, but leaving a respectable distance between you. Both of you staring at the ceiling.  
"Do you think they're gonna go out?"  
"Ray and Mol?"  
"Yea."  
"I could see it happening."  
"That's cute. And I helped," you said proudly.  
"Good job."  
"Thanks. Now I just need to figure out how to help myself," you said quietly. The green light from your clock barely illuminating anything, but you turned your head to look at Mikey's striking profile. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and bury your face against his neck. He always smelled so good to you. Instead you rolled over, turning your back to him. After a while you drifted off to sleep, despite the tension resting squarely in the middle of the bed.  
~  
The next morning you woke up and sighed contentedly. You snuggled into your blankets and felt Mikey squeeze you against him.  
Your eyes shot open. You looked down and his arm around your waist, and he breathing softly against the back of your neck. You didn't want to move. You didn't want this moment to end because what were the odds that this was anything more than an involuntary response to sleeping next to someone?  
You glanced at your phone, the little light blinking to notify you of a message. Moving slowly as to not disturb Mikey, you grabbed your phone to check the messages.  
_From: Molly_  
_I'm mad at you. You never introduced me to Ray before why? Also we didn't hang tonight which is still your fault for not introducing me to Ray sooner. And now you're curled up with Mikey. Whatever, let's hang soon, obvs we need to catch up._  
You scrunched your face and looked at the time on the message. 2:43 AM. You went to bed a bit after 2 and Mikey was already sleeping like this? What did it mean?  
You flipped to the next message.  
_From: Ray_  
_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_  
_Also finally! Geez_  
You understood the first line of the message, but what was the finally about? You assumed he came in when Molly did and saw you two asleep, but you never told anyone about your feelings for Mikey. How did he know?  
Then you felt Mikey rousing behind you. You rolled over so you could look at him.  
He smiled sleepily, keeping his hand on your waist. You smiled too, but felt your stomach doing somersaults. This was it, goodbye beautiful moment, hello awkward tension again.  
"(YN)," he murmured, hazel eyes still sleepy, but looking at you intently. You tried to commit the sound to memory.  
"Hmm?"  
He paused. "Are you ok with this?" He asked with a nod toward his hand on your waist.  
You nodded and smiled, but your heart was racing and your cheeks were flushed.  
"You said last night you wanted someone to fall in love with you at first sight. I have to tell you, I did fall in love at first sight the night we met, I just... didn't know what to say back then. I didn't wanna use some cheesy pick up line and have you think I'm a loser," he said quietly. "I'm no good at big romantic gestures, but I can confess my undying love for you."  
"Mikey," you whispered. You had no idea, you didn't know what to say. Instead you wrapped your arm around him and nuzzled your face against the crook of his neck. He chuckled lightly and held you tighter.  
"I've loved you for so long," you said voice slightly muffled as your face was still buried against him. "I had no idea you felt the same way, you kept it so well hidden."  
He chuckled again and you pulled back. "What if you stop loving me, but I don't notice? Because I didn't notice when you started."  
"It won't happen, but I'll tell you every day, so you don't have to wonder," he said pushing your hair behind your ear.  
"Am I dreaming?" You asked with a laugh.  
"I hope not," he said leaning in and pressing his lips against yours softly. You reached up and ran your hand through his hair as you kissed him back. When you pulled back he pulled you close and kissed the top of your head.  
"Finally," he murmured, you smiled and nodded.


	5. Break (Frank smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time I was alone in an elevator with a guy with a lot of tattoos after a Fall Out Boy concert. Nothing happened, but who knows what's going on in an alternate universe somewhere...

"Ok guys, we got some time while Katy is on stage, I'm gonna take 30. Chris you're good if anything comes up?" You asked.

"You got it, boss," he replied and you grabbed your bag and started to make your way to the hotel you were staying at.

You were a producer for MTV, airing a live concert across the nation. You had been working for about 12 hours straight without much more than a bathroom break. But since Katy Perry would be performing for about 45 minutes, you had plenty of time to grab a moment to yourself.

You left the arena where the concert was being held and crossed over to the hotel via the connecting walkway. You got to the elevators and pressed the up arrow. You were scrolling through your phone and didn't notice someone else had walked up next to you.

You got onto the elevator and pressed the button for your floor, barely noticing the figure getting on the elevator with you.

"What floor?" You asked before looking up.

"Same actually," he replied. You looked up at the familiar voice.

"Oh hey, Frank, you probably don't remember, but-"

"You're (yn), I remember," he said with a grin. You smiled back, blushing a little that this hot rock star actually remembered you from that one time you met at another event you were producing. Granted you did end up flirting with him for a while, and he had said something about hanging out sometime, but you figured he did that with everyone. You had been called away to handle a crisis before you got a chance to make any plans.

"You working tonight?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm just taking a break," you replied.

"Are you busy?" He asked taking a step toward you.

"Not really," you said leaning toward him, trying to play it cool. Just then the elevator doors opened. A though crossed you mind and you decided if you were ever going to shoot your shot, this was it. Reaching up, you let your fingers graze across his chest as you stepped off the elevator and glanced back over your shoulder to make sure he was following, biting your lower lip. He was followed you out and grabbed your hand, pulling you to him.

"Your room or mine?" He asked, his body pressed against yours.

"Yours," you replied and he pressed his lips against yours hotly. 

You ran your hand through his hair and he pulled you down the hall to his room. You both stumbled through the door, as he was grabbing at your shirt and you dropped your bag on the floor. You started kissing the tattoos on his neck as he started unbuttoning your pants.

"This isn't fair you," said stepping out of your jeans, clad only in your underwear and bra. You reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head and pushed him down on the bed.

"Oh that's how its gonna be?" He growled with a smirk that made you weak in the knees. You crawled onto the bed and up to him, kissing him again. He rolled you both over so he was on top of you, pinning your hands above your head. He pulled back and you were both grinning at each other. You quickly glanced at the clock next to the bed.

"You got time?" He asked as he started kissing on your neck, one tattooed hand roaming down your body, finally finding its destination between your legs.

"I've gotta be back in 20," you replied between gasps. With that he sat back and started to unbutton his jeans, pulling out his wallet to grab a condom.

You pulled off your bra and shimmied out of your underwear, then he repositioned himself over you. He pulled your hips to him and pressed in. You ran your hands over his shoulders and pulled him back down to you in a passionate kiss.

"God (yn), you're so fucking hot," he muttered into your neck, still pressing kisses and bites into the soft skin. Hips crashing together, both of you were a panting mess.

"Fuck, Frank, I'm close," you muttered.

"Fucm, yea (yn) fuck," he replied, obscenities tumbling out of his mouth, devoid of all thought as you crashed over, and he finished shortly after. 

He rolled off and you glanced at him catching your breath.

"That wasn't how I was planning to spend my break, but I think it was the best use of my time," you said with a laugh.

"Here," he said getting up and grabbing the spare key card for his room. "Come back when you're done tonight."

"Might be late," you replied, pulling your clothes back on.

"I don't care, I just wanna spend time with you," he said cupping your cheek, pulling you to his lips. "I was gonna ask you out the night we met, and then I never got the chance. Got lost time to make up for."

You grinned as you got up and spotted the notepad on the desk that the hotel supplied. You scribbled down your number, handing him the note as you made your way to the door.

"Later babe," he said with a smile as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

You hurried back to your post just in time. Frank had already texted you to say he couldn't wait for you to come back.

"Hey, how's everything going?" You asked when you walked in to the production booth.

"Great, how was your... oh wow, I can see how your break was," Chris said with a laugh when he turned to look at you, his eyes landing on your neck.

You felt your cheeks go crimson as you grabbed your phone and flipped it to selfie mode to look at all the marks Frank left along your neck. You tried to hold in a grin, thinking about returning the favor in a few hours.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna request something, drop a comment and I'd likely be happy to work on it for you


	6. Bleached Knees (Fun Ghoul smut)

The zones were a very dirty place. The dirt, sand and grit of the dessert got into everything. Your hair, your boots, your clothes, under your mask. Then there was the blood. Sometimes from yourself, sometimes from a drac, sometimes from another Killjoy.

You had just gotten back from doing a supply run with Kobra, and you noticed the white tank top you usually wore under your red leather jacket was completely filthy. Stained with sweat, blood, and dirt, you decided it needed to be washed. . Maybe it was a lingering part of BLI influence on you from before you escaped to the zones, but you took pride in your bright white shirt.

With a spare t-shirt in hand you wandered into the bathroom and peeled off your top, absentmindedly kicking the door shut behind you, but not closing it all the way. You dropped your other shirt and grabbed the bleach from the shelf from where you stored it. The bathroom had a sink that only poured scalding hot water and you didn’t feel like burning your hands off, so you knelt at the edge of the walk-in shower stall. At least that would give you some control over the water temperature. You started carefully pouring the bleach over the dirty spots.

As you started working, Fun Ghoul happened to walk down the hall and a sight caught his eye, you on your knees, in just your bra and black leggings. He tried for about a second to keep the dirty thoughts from his mind, but he couldn’t help himself. He pushed the door open a little more to gain a better view, but the door squeaking on its hinges gave him away. The noise startling you so you spilled some of the bleach.

“Shit, sorry (YKN),” he said, not really trying to excuse himself back out of the bathroom.

“Oh, umm it’s ok, what’s up?” You asked.

Ghoul ran through all the dirty replies he had in his head before he settled on his course of action. He pushed the door all the way closed, before crossing the small room. In a moment his lips were on yours. 

You had always been attracted to Ghoul. His attitude, his dark hair, tattoos, he was the antithesis of everything in Battery City. Ever since you escaped, you couldn’t get enough of being around him.

You ran your hands through his hair as his hands grabbed at your waist, pulling you to your feet, lips never parting. The kiss was hot and passionate and definitely sparked out a lot of pent up sexual tension. You pressed him back against the wall of the shower as his lips began to kiss and bite at your neck and collarbones, down to your chest.

You peeled his shirt off him, tossing it behind you, and let your hands find their way to his belt sighing at the feeling of his lips still all over your body.

“Wasting no time?” he asked as he let his head fall back against the linoleum wall.

“Wasted enough time since I haven’t been doing this every day since I got to the zones,” you replied, dropping to your knees.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered as you took him in your mouth, working him agonizingly slowly. You glanced up at him through your lashes and watched as he sighed in pleasure. He tangled his hands through your hair and let out a groan as he pulled you back to standing. 

“You can’t let me have all the fun,” he said as he glanced over at the sink. “Come here.” He lifted you up by the waist, setting you down on the cold porcelain. His tattooed hands made quick work of your leggings, casting them aside. He pressed into you.

As he started to move, slowly, taking in every inch of you. You let you a moan that made his knees weak.

“Better keep it down, or someone is gonna come in here,” he whispered in your ear.

“Good, let them,” you replied with a wink and he let out a growl, thrusting in harder, another moan, louder than the last, escaping your lips.

You ground yourself against him as he slammed into you. “Fuck, I, fuck,” you stuttered.

“Yea you do,” he laughed. You couldn’t help by laugh a little too, but you were quickly reminded of what you were trying to communicate.

“I’m fuckin close,” you moaned, and you felt yourself sliding off the edge, he followed shortly after. Both of you sweaty, panting messes. Ghoul let his head rest on your shoulder before tenderly placing a few kisses along your neck, before again reaching your lips.

“See ya ‘round,” Ghoul said with a shit eating grin as he fixed his pants and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

“Don’t be a stranger,” you retorted as you hopped off the sink, and pulled on your legging. Turning back to the shower, you rinsed the bleach off your tank top, finally completing the task you had originally come into the bathroom for. You draped the wet item over the edge of the sink to dry and finally pulled on your other shirt.

You headed out to where the others were killing time, Ghoul shooting you a wink. 

“Hey (YKN), what the hell happened to you knees?” Jet Star pointed out.

You looked down at the spots where you must have knelt in the spilled bleach when you were going down on Fun. You felt your cheeks start to go red as you tried to think of a good enough excuse.

“Wait, and what’s on your neck?” Party asked before seeming to answer his own question. “So that’s what I could hear from my room!” Party exclaimed looking over at Ghoul who was also starting to turn a bit pink across his cheeks.

“I told you they’d hear!” He said with a laugh.

“And I told you I didn’t care!” You shot back. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down so you were sitting in his lap, pressing a kiss to one of the hickies on your neck as he wrapped his arms around you.


	7. The Only Hope For Me Is You (Kobra Kid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only capable of writing fluff for Mikey, sorry not sorry.

When you first arrived at the diner, you were riding in the backseat of your crew leader’s car. Kobra had been outside soaking up the sunshine on a rare quiet day, but when your car rolled up he couldn’t help but watch you.

The two other Killjoys you arrived with went in to the dinner to talk to Party. You had been waiting outside, shuffling around, kicking rocks around with your boot. Kobra watched silently, looking you over, one thing in particular catching his eye.

“Hey,” he shouted and you stopped to look at him. “I like your ring.”

You smiled at walked over to him.

“Thanks, I found it while scavenging one day. My name is (YKN) what’s yours?”

“Kobra Kid.”

“So that’s why you like the ring,” you said with a smile looking down at the black, sparkling metal serpent that wrapped it’s way around your finger.

He shrugged and got up. You talked about what your crew was doing, some spots to look out for along the way, and the last time you had run ins with some Dracs.

“Hey (YKN), we’re staying here tonight,” your leader shouted from the open door of the diner. You nodded and smiled at Kobra. He smiled back

“Let’s go inside,” he said leading the way. Inside you met Jet Star, Party Poison, and Fun Ghoul. You liked this band of Killjoys almost instantly. You had been running with your crew for a long time now, so you always liked meeting someone new.

Throughout the night, you thought you caught Kobra looking at you, but he left his dark sunglasses on, so you couldn’t be sure. You smiled his way a few times, hoping he’d notice, when he shot one back, you knew he had.

You had been trying to get comfortable on the soft pleather seat of the diner booth you were trying to sleep in for a while. Your arm not really a sufficient pillow.

“Hey,” Kobra whispered. You sat up and saw he was holding a pillow. “Will this help?”

“Yea, thanks,” you whispered back, taking the pillow from him. “I’m not really that tired tonight though.”

“Wanna go outside?”

You nodded and followed him out and you both sat against the back wall of the diner.

“I hope you come back through this way, after you get done with this run,” he said quietly.

You felt a rush of confidence and grabbed his hand that was absentmindedly playing with the pebbles in the dirt. “I hope so too.” You looked up at him for any kind of response. You were thankful it was dark so he didn’t have his sunglasses hiding what his eyes were doing.

Now his beautiful hazel eyes were looking between your hand intertwined with his, your lips, and your eyes. You found yourself leaning towards him, and his lips met yours. His other hand caressed your cheek, a moment of tenderness in the middle of the harsh environment of the zones.

When you parted you leaned you head against his shoulder and you both watched the stars until you started to feel sleepy and you went back in to the diner.

Kobra pressed a kiss to your forehead before he went back to his room and you snuggled into the pillow he lent you. It smelled like him in the best way and you were still smiling the next morning when you woke up. When your leader got up, you knew your time with Kobra was over, but you really hoped you would see him again.

You lingered behind in the diner, using a mirror to pull your hair up in a ponytail to keep it off your neck under the desert sun. You saw in the reflection Kobra walk up behind you.

“Stay safe out there,” he said quietly.

“Same to you,” you said turning to face him. “You better be here when I come back through.”

Kobra nodded and pulled you to him, placing another kiss on your lips.

“Come on (YKN), let’s go!” You heard your leader shout from outside. You pulled back.

“Later Kid,” you said as you exited the diner, pulling your bandanna up over your face.

~

A couple weeks later, Kobra was organizing the supplies that he and Jet had just picked up when he heard the doors of the diner open.

“You’ll be ok,” he heard Party telling someone. Before Kobra could leave the kitchen to see who his brother was talking to, he got his answer.

“Yea, I know,” he heard you say. Kobra burst through the kitchen door to see you leaning against a table. Your face was sunburned, a wound that looked a couple days old scarring your bare shoulder. Everything you were wearing caked in dirt.

“(YKN), what happened?” Kobra asked, rushing over to you.

“I said I’d come back,” you said wearily with a sad smile. “We got ambushed. My crew got ghosted, I played dead and the Dracs left me there for the vultures. I managed to get back to the car and here I am.”

“Fuck,” Kobra muttered as Party came back out with the first aid kit.

“Got anyone else?” He asked as he pulled out some gauze.

“No,” you sighed.

“You got me,” Kobra replied. “I mean us,” he corrected quickly. You looked at him, and then Party who was looking at Kobra as well. You didn’t reply, not knowing if this was his place to make the call that you join them.

“He’s right, you can stay with us if you want,” Party said with a nod. “You must have a good head on your shoulders if you can survive a dust up with Dracs and make it out alive.”

You nodded and smiled at Kobra, remembering what he said as brother cleaned your wound.

You quickly settled into the routine of your new life with the Fabulous Killjoys. When your arm was healed completely, you started to accompany Kobra on his patrol runs through the Zones, riding on the back of his motorcycle. You lived for the thrill of flying across the desert roads, and he loved the feeling of your body pressed against his back, arms wrapped around him tightly. On these runs, outside of the eye of the others, Kobra would run his hands through your hair before pulling down your bandanna to kiss you under the desert sun.

One morning you woke up and were pulling yourself together when you realized your snake ring was missing. You tried to remember where you took it off the night before, if you had set it next to the cot where you slept, or maybe in the kitchen you wondered. You glanced around, but it wasn’t anywhere you could find. You wondered if someone had crept in and stolen it, but pushed the worries out of your mind and assumed it would turn up somewhere and got on with your day.

The day was long and especially hot, but when the sun began to set, the heat dissipated quickly. After finishing another dry dinner, you had wandered out in front of the diner to look at the sun setting in the distance. Behind you the diner door opened and Kobra stepped out, pulling on his jacket, yours in his hand.

“Wanna walk?” Kobra asked handing you your jacket. 

“Yea,” you replied, taking his hand. You walked down behind the diner, and out to a little rock outcropping above a small valley. You both sat down next to the edge of the rocks, you let your feet hang over the edge, swinging them gently.

“(YKN),” Kobra said softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence watching the sun sink lower. You glanced over at him and he seemed nervous.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Nothing, it’s,” he paused and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the black serpent that usually occupied a finger on your right hand. 

“You found it!” You exclaimed.

“(YKN), I didn’t have anything else to use, but I figured this would work. I want to ask you to umm… to be my girl until the end.”

You clasped your hand over your mouth, astounded at what he was asking. You just nodded.

“I love you (YKN), and I know it’s dangerous but I want everyone to know,” he said slipping the ring onto your left ring finger.

“I love you too, Kid” you said cupping his cheek and pulling him to you in a tender kiss. “I’m yours.”


	8. Escape (Party Poison)

Growing up, Gerard had always been your friend. You lived next door to each other and held hands as you walked to school together, his little brother Mikey always walking ahead of you.

Adults like to say things about how you were going to get married, go work for BLI, and have a wonderful life together in Battery City. But even in your youthful, drug-hazed mind, something about that seemed terrible. Not the part with Gerard, but something about the rest of it didn't sound that great.

Then as your last day of school approached, one of the teachers gave a stern and terrifying lecture on what happens when you stop taking the pills BLI supplied and the horrible fate awaiting anyone out in the Zones. It was supposed to quell any teenage rebellion that might be simmering in the classroom before the students were released into their own in Battery City. You glanced at Gerard who glanced back at you.

Everything started months before, when Gerard had somehow forgotten to take his pill one morning and had given your hand a squeeze as he took it to walk to school. You glanced at him and he seemed happier.

"You look beautiful today, (YN)," he said.

"Thanks," you replied, unsure of where this compliment was coming from, or why, but it seemed better than just the hello he normally greeted you with.

Then at school, the lunchtime pills were distributed and Gerard was back to his old self. Pleasant, but not happy, like everyone.

The next day Gerard again took your hand with a big smile. "(YN), I have to tell you something," he whispered in your ear. "I forgot to take my pill yesterday, and I decided not to take it today. You should try it, it makes everything better!"

You looked at him skeptically, that couldn't be right. Why would you feel better without the pills?

"Maybe," you replied.

That night you didn't take your pill before bed. The next morning you didn't take one before school. Gerard was right. A fog had been lifted and you were seeing everything in a brighter light, the good and the bad.

When Gerard took your hand for the walk to school you leaned in and told him that you had skipped two now, and that you understood what he meant.

"You're very clever Gee, and cute. You should know that," you said, cheeks blushing. It was a new sensation.

"Thanks," he responded, kissing you on the cheek.

Now it was months later and you had both fully kicked the pills, discovering ways to make the school officials think you had taken them. Gerard even got his brother off them. And the three of you had plans to break for the Zones that night.

You snuck out of your parents house with a backpack full of the things you thought you'd need and found the Way Brothers in their backyard and you started for the wall.

You had heard through gossip where an escape route was. You found the gap in the barbed wine and chain link monstrosity that surrounded your city and slipped through, followed by Mikey, than Gerard.

You had spent hours deciding what to be called once you escaped. Gerard settled on Party Poison, Mikey on Kobra Kid. You were going to go by (YKN). And you all swore that your old names would stay back in Battery City.

After running for a few hours, your group found a secluded rock outcropping and you quickly built up a fire. Kobra was curled up, his back to the flames, trying to get some rest as Party insisted on keeping watch over his brother.

"You get some rest too (YKN). I can watch."

"I can't sleep, look," you said pointing at the stars. "Its beautiful."

You both sat looking atheist the universe stretching on eternally above you before Party broke the silence.

"Remember that day I accidentally forgot to take my pill? And I told you you were beautiful?"

You nodded.

"That moment I saw you is when I realized I had forgotten it, because I felt like I was finally seeing you the way you should be seen."

You looked into his eyes, unable to speak, instead letting your lips crash against Party's, hands in his hair, as his pulled you close, the kiss deepening.

You pulled him back as you laid down in the soft cool sand of the desert and he started to kiss your neck, a gasp slipping from your lips. Of all the feelings and sensations you felt since stopping those damned pills, this had to be the best.

You pulled off his old hoodie and tshirt, as his hands found their way to your chest. You leaned up and started leaving marks of your own across Party's neck. There would be no question in the morning who you each belonged to. He let out a moan before his lips found their way back to yours.

Things moved quickly from there, pants slipping off, not feeling the cold desert air against your skin, the heat between you keeping you more than warm enough. Fumbling touches, gasps, moans, the best feelings either of you had ever experienced, building, building, until you both came under the stars sparkling above you.

Pulling your clothes back on, you curled against Party and he held you close, pressing kisses to the top of your head.

"If I never would have seen you clearly that day, we never would have escaped. I love you, (YN)," Party wispered.

You looked up, slightly startled that he had used the name you had agreed to let go.

"I love you too, Gerard. We're finally where we belong."


	9. Sunrise (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some fluffy basement Gee?

Gerard was startled by the text message alert coming from his phone. He had been lost in the drawing he was working on, but smiled when he saw it was (YN).

_Gee, are you awake yet? Or more likely, still up?_

Gerard looked up at the clock across the room, it was just after 6:30 am. He had no idea that he had been working through the whole night.

_Yea, still up. What’s going on?_

_Good! I’ll be there in a few minutes!_

Gerard chuckled quietly as he picked up his desk. (YN) was always stopping over to see what he was up to, or coming out to see his band perform. He never minded, (YN) was one of his closest friends and he cared about her a lot. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a crush on her for ages. He was always working up the nerve to ask her out, but never could do it.

A few minutes later he heard a tapping on the window. He hurried upstairs and opened the backdoor to the house quietly as no one else seemed to be stirring.

“Hey,” she beamed, steaming cups of coffee in each mittened hand. “Come on!”

“What?” He asked, confused. He was in an old band tee and sweatpants, and already starting to shiver in the winter air.

“Put on some warm clothes and get out here!” (YN) said again, this time with even more determination.

Getard shook his head and headed back inside, only to reemerge a few minutes later appropriately bundled up.

“Ok, this is for you, now come on,” (YN) said handing him a coffee and taking off around the house and down the street.

“Where are we going?” Gerard asked as he caught up with her.

“I saw something yesterday and I think I’ll see it again today. You’re the only person who I think will appreciate it properly.”

They soon arrived at a park with an overlook. (YN) plopped down on the cold bench and Gerard hesitantly sat down next to her.

“Cold?” She asked after taking a drink of her coffee.

“Not too bad,” he replied, looking down at his shoes.

“I am. I’m starting to wonder if this was a good idea. I should have drove, then we could be in my warm car,” she laughed.

“Hey (YN)?”

“Yes Gee?”

“What are we doing here?”

(YN) looked at her watch. “You’re about to see,” she said nodding to the horizon.

The sun then began to creep up, blazing golden. As it slowly rose, the darkness of the night slipped back as pale blues, then rosy pinks and brilliant oranges began to fill the sky.

Gerard looked over at (YN) and saw the look of wonder and delight on her face. She noticed him looking at her and looked back at him.

“Sunsets are overrated, this is so much better. I thought you’d appreciate the colors.”

“I do, it’s really cool, its beautiful.” He paused, mentally berating himself for not having the courage to tell her that it was nothing compared to her. “I don’t know the last time I was outside at this hour.”

“I kinda figured,” she laughed. “Normal human hours aren’t really a thing for artists or rockstars. Both of which you are,” she said with a grin, elbowing him lightly in the side.

She loved to compliment Gerard on the songs My Chem was writing, as well as the drawings and comics he created. She was one of the few people he felt comfortable sharing them with.

He smiled at her and she scooted closer to him on the bench. The sun was almost completely up by then. He decided it was now or never. He wrapped his arm around (YN)’s shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled, resting her head against him.

They sat in silence as the sun came all the way up and their coffees were gone.

“I gotta go to work,” she groaned as she checked her watch.

They got up and walked back toward their neighborhood.

“Thanks for coming with me,” she said as she turned to go up her street.

“Thanks for dragging me outside for once,” he said with a goofy smile.

“Anytime,” she said with a wave as she headed home.

~

A couple nights later (YN) was woken by the sound of her phone going off. She saw it was a text message from Gerard.

_Are you up?_

_I am now, why?_

_Come outside_

(YN) glanced at her clock. It was certainly not near dawn, in fact it was almost midnight. She shook her head and figured this must be some kind of payback from the other day.

She pulled on a sweatshirt and slippers and flipped on the porch light as she slipped outside. Gerard was standing with his hands behind his back.

“What’s up Gee?” (YN) asked with a sleepy smile. Gerard couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“I made you something,” he said quietly. He held out a rolled up piece of paper. (YN) took it and carefully unrolled it. On it, Gerard had painted a sky full of beautiful pinks, oranges and blues over a golden sun. In the foreground was the silhouette of a couple on a bench, faces inches from each other, moments from a kiss.

“Its us,” (YN) said quietly, a look of awe on her face as she finally looked up at Gerard, who had been staring nervously at the ground. “Its beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” he replied, finally letting the words tumble out. His hazel eyes now searching (YN)’s face for a hint as to how she would respond. She looked surprised.

“Really?”

He nodded.

“Gee, I really like you, but” he braced himself for the heartbreak that was sure to follow. “I didn’t think you ever noticed me in that way.”

He smiled and (YN) felt her heart do a flip, smiling back. He took a step toward her and his cold hand was cupping her cheek, pulling her lips to his.

She leaned into him, as she reached her free hand up to tangle in his hair, the other hand holding the painting at a safe distance. She was not about to risk damaging something that brought so much beauty to her life, created by someone who cared about her so much.


	10. Study Break (Ray Toro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Hey (YN),” you heard your friend Ray say from across the student union. You looked up and waved him over, your stomach did a flip as he made his way over.

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked.

“Nothin much. It seems like I’ve barely seen you this semester.”

You groaned. “I know, it’s this damn econ class,” you said gesturing to the books and notes spread out in front of you. “Ashley had this professor last semester and he was going through a divorce, so he didn’t even do half the quizzes or assignments, so it was basically impossible to not get an A.”

Ray nodded along.

“So I signed up with him and apparently he has moved on to the anger stage of grief. We have a huge exam on the 15th.”

“The day after Valentine’s?”

“Exactly. Probably would have had it the day of if we had class that day,” you sighed. “At least chocolate will be on sale that day to drown my sorrows when I’m done.”

“Did you have plans for Valentine’s Day anyway?” Ray asked. It wasn’t a mean question, in fact you could have sworn there was a little nervousness in it. You were hoping that maybe Ray would want to ask you out for Valentine’s Day, but as much as you flirted, you weren’t totally sure he was into you that way.

“No,” you said forlornly.

“Oh, yea. Well at least you will have plenty of time to study before then.”

"Yea I guess so, but I gotta go to class now, it was good to see you,” you said getting up, putting all your books and papers in your bag.

“Yea, I missed you,” he said also getting up. When you glanced up, he was holding his arms open. You smiled and accepted his warm hug. As his strong arms wrapped around you, you breathed in, he always smelled so good.

“I miss hanging out with you too! Come study with me sometime?”

“Yea, I can do that,” he said as you pulled back. You put on your jacket and waved as you left.

~

“Hey Ray, how’s it going?” Gerard greeted his friend in the school coffee shop the following week. “Wait, when did you start drinking tea?”

“Oh, umm, one is for (YN), I’m gonna go study with her,” Ray replied.

“Are you guys going out yet?” Gerard asked as he picked up his coffee from the counter and walking out with Ray.

“Nah, we’re just hanging out, ya know, she’s my friend. I don’t wanna mess anything up with her.”

“You know she’s like total heart eyes every time you’re around right?”

Ray stopped dead in his tracks. “What?! Stop bullshitting me.”

“I swear! I can tell these things. Ask her out for Valentine’s Day or something,” Gerard called as he headed in the direction of his class.

Ray furrowed his brow and considered what his friend said as he made his way to the library. He found a table near the front and waited for you to arrive. When you walked in you couldn’t help but let your face light up in a grin, even more so when you saw he had brought you a cup of your favorite tea.

“Hey Ray!” You said setting your bag down and siting down across from him.

“Hey!” He said sliding the tea across the table to you. “I got the green tea, that’s the one you like, right?”

“Yea, thanks for remembering,” you said, trying not to blush. “What do you have to study for?”

“Oh, I umm,” Ray stammered. He didn’t have any exams coming up, and he was really only there to hang out with you. “I have some history notes to go over.”

You both opened your books and set to work. After a couple hours the words and numbers started to jumble together in your mind, and you felt like you were somehow losing knowledge. A few seconds later, you felt the sting of frustrated tears in your eyes. You sniffled and tried to blink them away without noticing, but the silence of the library made it impossible to hide. Ray looked up and saw you wiping your eyes.

“Hey hey hey, are you ok?” Ray asked, switching to the chair next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

“Yea, I’m just… frustrated with all this,” you said gesturing at the papers in front of you.

“You’ll be ok, let’s take a break and grab some dinner. That will help clear your mind,” he suggested.

You sniffled again and gathered up your things. You didn’t really want to move, you would have preferred staying in the quiet library sitting close to Ray, but he was right, you needed a break.

“Thanks Ray. You’re kinda the best ya know? Thanks for hanging out with me.”

“Anytime.”

~

From: Ray😍

_How’s studying? At least the misery is almost over_

From: 💕(YN)💕

_Ughghghhgg_

From: Ray😍

_Are you at the library?_

From: 💕(YN)💕

_No up in my room_

You tossed your phone on the bed behind you and refocused back on your studying. About 15 minutes later you heard a knock on the door. You got up and opened it absentmindedly without checking to see who was on the other side. It was Ray, and you grinned at him, before noticing the bouquet he held in his hands.

“Ray, what are you doing?”

“(YN) I wanted to ask you out for Valentine’s Day, but I know you need to study so I don’t want to take up your whole night. But, (YN), I really, really like you. Maybe you’d like to go out with me on a date tomorrow night?”

You were grinning and nodded excitedly.

“Then it’s a date! Also, these are for you,” he said holding out the flowers with a grin.

“Oh duh,” you laughed as you took them. You were so nervous and excited and surprised you couldn’t think straight and your hands were shaking slightly.

“So I’ll umm, let you get back to studying then,” he said with a smile.

“Ray, hang on,” you said setting the flowers down carefully before turning back to him and wrap your arms around his neck, holding him close. You pulled back from the hug and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for making my day,” you said when you broke the kiss.

"Anytime,” he said softly.


	11. Stay the Same (Mikey Way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a few months ago on Tumblr, but that shithole of a website ate it. It was a lot better the first time I feel like, but oh well. Inspired by the Mayday Parade song Stay the Same.  
> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

The crowd gathered around the dance floor as the bride and groom began their first dance, swaying together while looking lovingly in each other’s eyes. The room was decorated in shades of pink and red, roses on every table, a warm glow of candles and fairy lights light the space. The scene was perfect and beyond romantic for everyone in attendance.

Except for you.

You had been invited to the wedding of your childhood friend Maggie, but somehow of all your friends in attendance, you were the only one who couldn’t find a date. You considered not going, or bribing someone to come with you, but you couldn’t justify the cost of two plane tickets to your hometown.

You were sitting at your table, watching the crowd watch your friend dance in the arms of her true love. You sighed as you looked around. She had always been such a hopeless romantic, so getting married on Valentine’s Day seemed exactly on brand for her. You didn’t notice someone had walked up behind you until they cleared their throat. You looked up at a tall, thin guy with slicked back blonde hair.

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” He asked gesturing at the chair next to you.

You looked around at the empty table, long abandoned since the dinner was over. Then you noticed all the other tables, also abandoned, save for a few scattered people around the room.

“Umm, yea sure,” you replied.

“I’m Mikey,” he offered as he sat down.

“(YN),” you replied with a smile. “So, do you know the groom?”

“Yea, he was my neighbor growing up, you?”

“The bride and I grew up together,” you replied. You felt like you should try to keep the conversation going, it wasn’t usual for a gorgeous guy to come sit with you out of nowhere, especially in such a romantic setting. “So, you’re from New Jersey then?”

“Yea, but I live in LA now.”

“Seriously? Me too,” you smiled. “What do you do?”

“I’m a musician,” he replied.

“Very cool,” you grinned. You had to wonder if he was single. You assumed he wasn’t since your friend hadn’t mentioned any good looking, available musicians that would be attending her wedding, and she knew very well you had a thing for good looking musicians.

You continued talking about everything from the wedding, travel, embarrassing stories about the bride and groom, music, and his band, until the DJ turned up very loud and you could barely hear yourself think. Then you felt he lips next to your ear.

“Wanna go outside where it’s quieter?”

You nodded and lead the way out the side doors. The February air was cold, but it felt good to be out of the stuffy ballroom for a bit. The bass from the music reverberated outside, and there were a few guys already outside smoking, but it was otherwise quiet. You walked down the path toward where there would have been a garden if it wasn’t the dead of winter.

“So, I take it you aren’t here with anyone?” You asked, finally finding your nerve.

“Right,” he replied with a shy smile. “You?”

“Same,” you said with a coy smile, before you shivered finally feeling the cold. You were wearing a dark red dress with long sleeves, but the lace material did nothing to keep the cold air off your skin.

“Here,” he said taking off his suit jacket to slip over your shoulders. It smelled nice, like him. As he placed it on you, his hands lingered on your shoulders.

“Thank you,” you replied quietly, realizing you were standing quite close now. Suddenly the music from inside grew louder and clearer as the men who had been out smoking went back inside but left the door ajar. Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton was playing.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked softly. You nodded in reply as you slipped your hands over his shoulders and his found your waist as you began to sway together.

“(YN), you do look wonderful tonight,” Mikey said.

You laughed a little and looked down shyly. “Thanks. You do too, you know.”

“Maybe when we get back to California where it’s warmer, we can go out?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” you said looking up into his eyes.

He looked down at you, a smile playing at his lips, and he leaned in, pressing his lips against yours, warm and soft. You slid your hand from his shoulder to his neck, deepening the kiss, and his grip on your waist grew tighter, pulling you against him. When you pulled back, you felt completely breathless.

“(YN)! There you are! Come in, Maggie is gonna toss the bouquet!” One of your friends shouted from the door before going back inside.

“Wanna go back inside for that?”

You shrugged. “I’m not worried about it. I just want some cake. How about you?”

“I like the way you think,” he replied with a grin as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you both walked back in to the celebration.


	12. Vandal Love (Frank Iero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

Frank was walking down the street, going home after stopping off at the corner convenience store for beer and smokes. As he was crossing the road, he heard a familiar sound from his youth and looked up the side street to see if he could spot what was going on.

What he saw was you, an almost empty bottle of champagne on the ground next to a couple of large containers of eggs. Then he heard the familiar sound of egg shell smashing over siding. Frank wandered down the road toward you, his curiosity piqued. When you spotted him, you were startled, but when you realized it was a stranger and not a cop, you relaxed.

“Can I help?”

You drew your eyebrows together in confusion. “Uh, sure if you want,” you said handing him an egg. He set down his beer and hurled the egg at the house, splattering it on the siding.

“Nice arm,” you commented before launching an egg of your own.

“Thanks. So, what’s a pretty girl like you throwing eggs at a house like this?”

“My ex. He’s going out with my now former best friend. And I’m alone on Valentine’s Day, so fuck him, right?”

“Hell yea,” he replied before launching another egg.

“Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me.”

“Because I like committing acts of vandalism with pretty girls.”

“That’s twice now.”

“Huh?” He asked lowering his arm.

“You called me pretty twice now, but I’m a mess of a person.”

“You seem cool to me.” He replied. “I’m Frank,” he said dropping the egg in his hand on the ground and extending his hand for a handshake.

"I’m (YN). So, you just spend your nights wandering the streets looking for trouble?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes it finds me.”

Just then headlights illuminated the street and the police cruiser turned on their red and blue lights.

“Shit, come on,” Frank said grabbing his beer off the sidewalk in one hand, your hand in the other and taking off down the street. He pulled you up an alley and then down the next street.

“Come on,” he said hurrying up to the door of a house, unlocking the door, then pulling you inside.

“This seems safe,” you muttered following him into the kitchen.

“Says the girl going for the open intoxicant ticket, as well as vandalism.”

You groaned as you sat down at his kitchen table. “Thanks for getting me out of there. Like I said, I’m kind of a mess.”

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked sitting down next to you, opening a beer. He offered you one, but just shook your head.

You proceeded to spill everything that you had been feeling for the last 6 months but felt too embarrassed to tell anyone else. Frank immediately put you at ease, partially because had just met hours before, but also because you felt like he had already seen you at the lowest point you had been at in a long time.

“Thanks for listening to everything.”

“Of course, I hope you feel better. The whole thing with your ex wasn’t your fault at all.”

“Do you still think I’m pretty after all that bullshit and craziness?” You asked sheepishly.

“Even prettier,” he said reaching out and taking your hand that was resting on the table.

You glanced at the clock on the microwave, you had been there for hours. “I should go. My car is around the corner from his house.”

“I’ll walk you back. Don’t want anything to happen to you.”

As you left his house, Frank took your hand and you made your way back to where you left your car. When you arrived, you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. It was a text from your ex.

_YOU BITCH I KNOW YOU EGGED MY HOUSE!_

“Fuck,” you muttered as Frank turned the phone to look at it.

“Here, let me,” he replied, slipping the phone away from your hand. He typed something then held the phone out to snap a photo. “Smile” he said, and you complied, despite not being sure what he was doing. Frank leaned in and planted a kiss on your cheek and held up a middle finger to the camera. He then handed the phone back to you. “I didn’t send it yet, it’s up to you.”

“On a date, couldn’t care less about you or your ugly house,” you read and then you saw the photo of you grinning as Frank kissed you and flipped off your ex. You hit send immediately.

“How about a real date sometime?” You asked. “I mean, you already know my damage, that’s the toughest part of dating, right?”

“I should just skip straight to proposing,” he said with a laugh as he started to move like he was going to get down on one knee. “But I suppose we should go out on one real date first. Saturday?”

“Can’t wait. Umm can I have your number?”

“I already put it in there.” He replied as he placed another kiss on your cheek. “Call me when you get home,” he called as he turned to walk back to his house. You couldn’t wait for the weekend.

 

 


	13. Neighborly (Gerard Way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Hey, what are you doing?” You shouted as you saw a figure doing something behind your car. The person stepped out and you realized it was your neighbor Gerard. He saw the confused look on your face as he waved.

“I’m cleaning off your car,” he said holding up the ice scraper.

You gingerly made your way across the frozen parking lot. You saw his car sat fully scraped clean next to yours, and he was now working on your front windshield.

“You don’t need to do that,” you said sternly. “I don’t need any help.”

“Its fine, I’m being neighborly,” he replied as a big chunk of ice dislodged from under the windshield wiper and launched toward your head.

“Watch it! Oh my God,” you muttered. You were running late to work, as usual, and you just wanted to leave. “Its fine, it’s good enough, I can see out, just leave it.”

“Ok, you’re good,” he said as he finished scraping the middle portion of the windshield and you got in. He waved as you backed out and went on your way.

The next morning you glanced out the window as you were getting ready for work and noticed Gerard was out there scraping the frost off your windows again.

You frowned. You didn’t understand why he was doing it. Did he think you were incapable or something? Just because you lived alone didn’t mean you were a damsels in distress. You glanced at the clock and realized you were running late again. You muttered a few curses under your breath before rushing out.

Gerard was just putting his ice scraper back in his car when you got to your car.

“Thanks, but you know you really don’t have to do that, especially if it makes you run late or anything. I can handle it. ”

“Don’t worry about it. I just like to help,” he said with a lopsided smile. You smiled back before quickly getting in your car and hurrying away. You couldn’t get the thought of Gerard out of your head all day, feelings ranging from irritation to appreciation, just depending on the moment.

Gerard clearing the ice and snow from your car became pretty routine over the next few weeks, despite you telling him repeatedly you could do it yourself. You made a New Years resolution to be on time to work more often, and so sometimes you came down before Gerard had finished and you helped him.

It was late January when you were hit by a nasty cold. You opened your blinds and glanced out and saw Gerard wiping the light snow off from your car. He wiped off his own car, and then he did something you didn’t expect. He tossed the scraper back into his car and came back inside. You heard him come up the stairs, then his door opened and closed. A minute later you heard music coming from his side of the hallway.

Part of you wanted to get up and go over there to figure out why he insisted that the reason he was cleaning off your car was to be neighborly when he didn’t help anyone else, and more importantly why bothered cleaning off your car if he wasn’t even going anywhere. But the cold medicine you took started to coax you into a slumber on your couch.

When you woke up not feeling any better in the early afternoon it was quiet. You got up and looked outside and Gerard’s car was gone. You turned on the TV and slipped in and out of sleep the rest of the day.

The next morning you forgot to turn off your alarm despite knowing the second you opened your eyes you would be calling out of work sick again. Then you had an idea.

You went to your living room and waited quietly until you heard the door across the hall open and Gerard heading downstairs.

“Hey,” you called as you opened your door. Gerard was so startled he almost fell off the step he was on. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know I’m staying home sick so you don’t need to clean off my car.”

“Oh, ok. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a cold.” You paused. “I know you didn’t go anywhere until yesterday afternoon. You really don’t have to go out of your way for me, I can take care of it.”

“Don’t you ever let people just help you?”

“Not really, no.”

Gerard laughed. “Its ok sugar, I like helping you. Besides, you’re cute when your irritated. ”

You couldn’t help but blush at that. “Don’t butter me up! I’m doing just fine-” before you could finish your sentence you were stuck with a coughing fit.

Gerard came back up the stairs. “Hang on,” he said as he slipped past you and into his apartment. A moment later he reappeared with a box of tea. “Try this, it will help with your sore throat. I drink it when I’m feeling rough after a show.”

You furrowed your brow. “Show?”

“I sing in a band. You should come check us out sometime,” he said with a proud grin.

“Maybe I will when I don’t feel like human garbage,” you replied. “I’m gonna go make some of this tea and lay down. I’ll bring back what I don’t use.”

“Don’t worry about it, I got tons. Keep it.”

“Thanks,” you replied as you went back inside your apartment and shut the door. As it latched you leaned against it, clutching the box of tea. ‘What the hell was Gerard doing worming his way into my heart?’ You wondered. ‘How dare he be cute with his black hair and his dumb crooked smile. Stupid hazel eyes. Always getting in my way when I need to leave with his stupid helpfulness, being all considerate. Ugh.’ You rolled you eyes and made your way to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

You spent the rest of the morning watching all the bad daytime TV you slept through yesterday, but your mind kept wandering across the hall. Suddenly you heard a soft knock on your door. You looked out before opening the door and saw it was Gerard.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Better thanks, the tea really helped.”

“Good, good,” he looked like he had something else to say so you raised your eyebrows at him expectantly. “Ok, I just wanted to check before I go to band practice.”

“Ok, thanks Gerard,” you said with a smirk as he turned and headed back to his apartment.

As February arrived, the weather started to warm and your car wasn’t frosted over every morning, but you now found yourself looking for excuses to run into Gerard and he seemed to be doing the same. Since Valentine’s Day was around the corner you knew it was time to show your appreciation for your frustrating, but cute and thoughtful neighbor.

On the morning of the 14th you carefully wrapped up a plate of chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting and heart shaped sprinkles and then looked outside. The warm snap had ended and it was practically a blizzard outside. Suddenly your phone vibrated on the table.

From: The Boss Lady

_Hey (YN), the office is going be closed today due to the weather, it’s not safe for anyone to drive today. Enjoy your day!_

You grinned, today was going to be even better than you expected. You glanced outside again and saw Gerard stomping through the snow toward your car and you hurried to pull on your boots and coat.

“Gerard!” You called from the doorway of the building as soon as you stepped outside. He waved and went back to work. You rolled your eyes and went out to the parking lot. “Gerard, my office is closed, come insi- AHHH!”

As soon as you reached Gerard, you slipped in the snow and were falling backward. Gerard reached out for you and also lost his footing, landing partially on you.

“Oof, oh God, I’m sorry,” he said pushing his weight off you, but still hovering over you. You held your breath as your eyes connected.

“I’m ok, let’s, umm go inside, I made you something,” you said, trying to regain your composure.

“I got you something too,” he said brushing the snow from your back after helping you up. He went to his car and pulled out a bouquet of dark red roses.

“Gerard,” you murmured in surprise, grinning up at him. “They’re beautiful, thank you. Come on, let’s get out of the snow.”

When you got back inside, you went to your door. “Come on,” you nodded as you went in. Gerard followed behind, glancing around your apartment as you went to the kitchen and put the flowers into a vase. “These are for you.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as he grinned up at you when he took the plate. “Thanks! I haven’t had anything homemade in a long time.“

“I wanted to say thank you for your help all winter. I really do appreciate it, even though I put up a fight at first. I get it now,” you said again looking from his eyes to his lips and he seemed to be taking the hint as he took a step toward you.

You closed the distance, lips crashing together, your hand running up and down the back of his neck as he pulled you close, his hands holding you against him. You deepened the kiss and sighed happily. When you finally pulled back, you were both breathless.

“I’m ready to let you into my life, if you want in?”

“I’ve been hoping you would say that for a long time,” he replied before kissing you again like it was the only thing keeping him alive.


	14. We Own The Night (Frank Iero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a request on tumblr for a Frank fic inspired by his song Blood Infections. Also influenced by the song Never Been In Love by Cobra Starship.

_I wanna try_  
I wanna live all night  
And burn out bright  
I want you to know  
What I can’t show the outside  
It’s why I hide  
But your friends say I’m no good for you  
What do they know?  
Please don’t listen to a goddamn thing they say  
  
Frank watched as (YN) crossed the street with her friends. He was on a smoke break between sets playing at a small dive bar, leaning against the exterior of the old brick building. His heart rate shot up as he saw (YN) look his way, smile and wave.

Frank had been desperately in love with (YN) for ages, but he still hadn’t worked up the courage to say anything. He was completely certain she was way out his league and even though he flirted with her, he didn’t really believe she was flirting back at him. He had convinced himself she was just being nice.

He watched as (YN) stopped her friends before they went into the loud, bustling bar a few doors down and motioned toward where he was. The others shook their heads and tried to pull her inside, but he could see her shake her head back and held up a finger, as if to say ‘just one second’.

“Hey,” she said with a smile as she hurried down the street to him.

“Hey back, are you gonna come in and catch the rest of my set?”

She glanced back at the other bar where her friends went, as people stumbled in and out the door.

“Don’t worry about them,” he said, sensing her hesitation. “I’ll take care of you,” he said as he reached out and rubbed her arm.

(YN) smiled. “I don’t doubt you could.”

“Please come in. I guarantee the beer is gonna be cheaper here, and a lot less gross dudes are gonna try to flirt with you.”

“But you’re still gonna flirt with me, aren’t you?”

Frank blushed a little and tried to hide it by putting on a look of offense. “Are you calling me gross?” He laughed.

“Definitely not,” she laughed back.

He put out his cigarette under his shoe and threw his arm around her shoulder guiding her into the grungy bar.  
  
 _Tonight’s our night_  
Just don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me  
I’ll give you my heart  
Tonight’s our night  
Just don’t hate me, don’t hate me  
For taking your light  
  
(YN) found a spot at the bar and ordered a beer as Frank made his way back to the stage. Frank had invited her to this performance after she had already made plans with her friends. She suggested they all go to his show, but no one was interested. When she saw him outside the bar, she knew she couldn’t let him down. Frank was who she wanted to spend her night with. If she was being completely honest with herself, Frank was who she wanted to spend all her nights with.

“Ok, the next one is for a girl who I hope will maybe one day take a chance with a guy like me. It’s by ABBA,” the crowd groaned and booed, and Frank laughed. “I’m just fuckin with you, it’s called ‘Blood Infections’.”

As he started playing the song, his words reverberated around (YN)’s mind. She and Frank had been friends for a while and flirted less than subtly with each other, but whenever she thought about maybe asking him out, she wondered what her friends would think of the punk that she had feelings for. They’d never give him a chance, they’d never look past the tattoos and get to know the sweet, dog loving musician she knew.

Then she heard the words to the song. The desperation. The longing. The vulnerability. When the song was over, she was on her feet cheering for Frank. His eyes met hers and she grinned at him again, her heart fluttering. It was time to make a change.  
  
 _I need a love_  
I want enough to keep my thirst satisfied  
I wanna take your hand  
Make you understand my side  
Our kind  
But I know it’s hard for you to let go of the world that you knew  
Please just close your eyes  
We’re better off this way  
  
When he finished his last song of the night and came off stage, Frank found (YN) at the bar.

“So, what did you think?”

“Frank, you’re incredible, your music, the lyrics, all of it.”

“What did you think of 'Blood Infections’?” He asked apprehensively

Before (YN) could answer, the door of the bar banged open and a couple of her very intoxicated friends tumbled in.

“(YN), oh my God there you are! We thought that dude you were talking to kidnapped you or something!”

“You mean my friend Frank, who is literally right here?” She snapped back.

One of them came up to (YN) and pulled her away from Frank and whispered loudly in her ear “He’s all greasy and gross, you don’t like him, do you? Like just wink and I’ll lie and say there’s an emergency to get you out.”

“No,” (YN) said shaking her head. “I don’t want to go back out with you guys. You’re a mess and I like Frank. Just go away, leave me alone.”

“But (YN),” her other friend whined. “We wanted to get drunk with you! And see if we could find some cute guys!”

“I found one, good luck to you guys,” (YN) replied turning her back on her friends and facing Frank. The scorned women left the bar, whining and huffing the whole way about how lame and weird (YN) had become lately.

“You think I’m cute?” Frank asked with a smirk.

(YN) tried to look casual, but she was blushing. “I mean, that’s what I said, didn’t I? So, umm, since I told my friends to get lost, can you help me get home safe?”

“Are you sure you wanna go home now? Because I think the night has only just begun,” he replied looking at (YN) hopefully.

“What do you have in mind, Iero?”  
  
 _Tonight’s our night_  
So don’t hate me, trust in me  
I’ll show you my world  
Tonight’s our night  
So don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me  
I’m so scared of what’s to come  
  
Frank put his guitar in his car and then offered (YN) his hand. “Our next stop awaits.”

(YN) took his hand and he led the way up the street. “And where exactly is the next stop?”

“You’ll see.”

After a few blocks, they arrived outside a tattoo parlor.

“I already had an appointment tonight, you don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all,” she said intrigued as she followed him into the shop. The tattoo artist named Aaron greeted Frank warmly and asked what he wanted to get done.

“I dunno, I was jonesing to get something done, but I dunno what.” He paused and thought for a moment. “(YN), what’s your favorite flower?”

“Oh, umm, I don’t even know what they’re called. Hang on,” she replied as she started searching online. “These,” she said holding up her phone. “White anemone, with the black in the middle.”

“There we go,” Frank said to Aaron.

“Alright, I’ll sketch it out and be right back.”

“Wait,” (YN) said. Both men turned to look at her. “I want it too.”

“Sure, I got time,” Aaron said. “I’ll be right back.”

Frank turned to (YN), eyes lit up. “You want to get matching tattoos?”

“Yea, I do. Let’s do this.”  
  
 _In the dark, in the dark, no one hides but me_  
In the dark, in the dark, no one gets away  
We own the night

Frank went first, finding a small space on his arm for the flower. It was quick and easy, and he didn’t even flinch. (YN) had been considering her own tattoo since she set her eyes on Frank’s, but when she got in the chair, Frank could tell she was nervous. Frank took her hand and kept her distracted.

“Oh wow, its beautiful,” she murmured softly when it was complete.

“You guys are all set.” Aaron said and you went back up to the front of the store. (YN) reached for her purse.

“Don’t worry, I got them both,” Frank said.

“No, you don’t have to, it was my idea-”

“Nope,” he insisted taking out his wallet.

(YN) decided to stop arguing and let him pay. They walked out of the tattoo parlor, hand in hand.and Frank suggested getting a midnight snack.

“Ok, but I’m buying,” (YN) insisted.

Frank lead the way to a late-night food truck that was parked nearby and they each got a burrito and sat down on the edge of a fountain that was lit up as the water bubbled through it, a pale glow cast across them as they ate.

“Frank, I just want you to know how much fun I’m having tonight. Like this is so much better than watching my friends get wasted in an awful bar with awful music again.”

“I’m glad,” he said with a warm, genuine smile. “so uh, you never told me what you thought of Blood Infections’,” he replied distracting himself with his food.

“It was great. The passion and the desire, it was incredible. And any girl who you write a song for is incredibly lucky and should realize what’s been in front of her all along,” she said looking up at Frank.

“(YN), I-” he started quietly.

“Frank I really like you. Like a lot. And I was too scared what others might say before and now I’m not. I’d pick you over anyone, any day, Frank. I hope you feel the same way.”

“Yea, yea I really do,” he said nodding emphatically, almost feeling like he could cry tears of joy. He reached out and ran his hand over her cheek and she leaned in. He met her halfway as their lips pressed together.

Everything else melted away, nothing and no one else mattered. All either of them cared about was the other and they didn’t care who knew. When they pulled apart, they were both grinning and blushing like kids. They finished their food and then headed hand in hand back to Frank’s car.

 _Every night’s our night_  
So stay with me, be with me  
'Til the end of this world  
Every night’s our night  
So stay with me, be with me  
Until the end of this world

Frank parked in front of (YN)’s building and turned to face her. “I’m really glad you decided to come to my show tonight.”

“I’m really glad too, probably the best decision I’ve made in a long time. You wanna come up?” She asked, motioning to her apartment.

Frank stammered for a moment, wondering how to respond. “Yea, sure,” finally escaped his mouth.

They made their way up to her apartment and she let them in. She had was glad she had cleaned up recently, as she had not foreseen bringing Frank over when she left for the night.

She sat down on the couch and pulled her shoes off her aching feet as Frank sat down next to her. They fell back into their conversation about bands they wanted to see live and restaurants that they recommended to each other, and how soon (YN) could get her next tattoo. The conversation only interrupted by moments of making out with each other.

(YN) couldn’t believe that this night had changed her whole life for the better, but she was ecstatic. Frank couldn’t believe his luck, that he took a chance inviting her to his show, in writing that song, and performing it and now she was his.

As the sun began to rise, they were asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms, exactly where they each wanted to be.

_We own the night_


	15. My Monster (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Reader x Human!Gerard as requested on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this a really long ago, but I left off writing it. Then I got the above request so I found this and finished it off! It’s set circa Bullets era, hence the Umbrella Academy levels of technology haha

Gerard scanned the crowd of the small venue as he sang. The crowd was rowdy, fired up, but in the back of the room he spotted you at the bar, drink in hand, watching with a smile.

Feeling the singers gaze on you, you locked eyes with him and smiled even more. He was gorgeous you thought as you sipped your drink. Throughout the performance his attention kept coming back to you.

After the set, crowd dispersed, and the band members talked to the fans who stuck around. You had turned back to the bar to pay your bill when someone sat down on the next stool. You glanced up and the singer from the band was sitting next to you.

“Umm hey, I’m Gerard, thanks for coming out to the show.” He said running his hand through his hair.

“I’m (y/n). You guys are really great, you know?”

“Thanks,” he said with a bashful smile and your stomach flipped. He was even cuter up close.

You two continued talking for quite a while before you noticed the time.

“Hey Gerard, I really want to continue this conversation, but I have to go get ready for work.”

Gerard looked up at the clock above the bar, it was almost 2 AM and looked back at you with a confused look.

“I own a bakery,” you explained. “I have to get the bread and pastries baking for the day.”

“Can we meet up some time soon?” He asked hopefully.

“Yea, that would be awesome,” you said with a smile before reaching over the bar to grab a pen and a napkin.

“Hey, don’t just go grabbing shit,” the bartender called from the end of the bar behind you. You whipped your head around and shot him a glare that made his blood run cold. Gerard saw the look of fear on the bartender’s face and looked over his shoulder trying to figure out what elicited such a look. He shrugged when he didn’t see anything out of order behind him and turned back to you as you held up the napkin with your phone number on it and a sweet smile.

“Call me,” you said as you got up to leave.

“I will,” he replied as he watched you walk away. Gerard looked at your phone number on the napkin when the bartender approached him.

“Hey man, watch yourself with that chick, she’s scary,” he said.

“What the fuck are you talking about man?” Gerard asked incredulously. The bartender just replied by holding his fingers over his teeth like fangs and snarled at the singer.

“Ok,” Gerard said as he waved him off and went back to the stage where his bandmates were starting to pack up their equipment. It had been a great night in his book.

~

The phone ringing on your nightstand woke you from your slumber. Sitting up against the pillows in your cool dark room you answered, trying to shake the sleep from your voice. “Hello?”

“Hey, (y/n)? Its Gerard, from the bar.”

“Oh hey, how’s it going?”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, it’s ok. What’s going on?”

You and Gerard talked for a while about life, his band, and some new songs he was working on. You agreed to meet up for coffee in a couple days before their next show.

The night of your date, you got up early to do your hair, and makeup. Your signature look was a bit mod; winged eyeliner and a neutral lip. It wasn’t exactly the trendiest look, but you knew what you liked. You pulled on your coat and headed out.

When you arrived at the coffee shop, Gerard was out front smoking a cigarette looking a little nervous. You smiled as you approached in the cold early dusk air.

“Hey, how’s it going?” you asked as you approached.

“Great,” he said with a smile as he snuffed out his cigarette under the toe of his boot. He held the door open for you as you walked into the small coffee shop. You both ordered black coffee and settled in at a small table a silence overtaking you both, until you both started taking at the same time.

“So you own a bakery?” He asked as you asked “How often does your band perform?” You both laughed as Gerard ran his hand through his black hair.

“Umm yea, I’ve owned the bakery for a while. It’s been a family owned since the 30s.”

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Gerard said with a smile. There was something about him you really could not put your finger on. You just felt so comfortable with him.

“Are you excited for your show tonight?” You asked after talking about your bakery for a while.

“Oh yes, we have a couple new songs. You’re coming tonight right?”

“Of course! How soon do we have to go?”

Gerard glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Oh yea, we should get going.”

You both grabbed your cups and headed out into the cold night. As you walked down the street, you felt his hand brushing against yours tentatively. You glanced up and he glanced down shyly and took your hand. When you got to the bar they were playing in, a line was starting to form out front and you both slipped around to the back.

“I got to help set up, so I’ll see you after the show.”

After the show, you found Gerard and he was grinning and full of energy as the show was just as energetic and exciting as the last one. He threw his arm over your shoulder and introduced you to the other guys in the band. After they finished tearing down their equipment, Gerard offered to walk you back to your car.

“Thanks for the good time tonight Gee,” you said as you leaned against your car. Gerard had been much more confident about taking your hand as you walked the blocks back to where you parked.

“Thanks for coming out, I’m glad you had fun,” he said, looking down at your hand in his, then looked back up at you. You bit your lip as you glanced at his, and Gerard took the hint you were not so subtly sending. He leaned in, pressing his lips softly against yours at first, until you reached up and pulled him in a little more strongly and then he was wrapping his arms around your waist. You instantly felt a spark, the connection you felt from back in the coffee shop solidifying even more. When you pulled back the look in his eyes told you he felt the same.

“Wanna do this again soon?” He asked quietly. You nodded and smiled at him. “Good, then I’ll call ya.”

“I’ll see ya around,” you said as you got in the car. You waved as he watched you drive away. But then Gerard did a double take. He glanced at the rear-view window, he didn’t see you. His eyes quickly scanned to the mirror on the door and again saw nothing but the interior of the car. He chalked it up to the adrenaline in his veins wearing off, or the dim light. But something nagged at the back of his mind that there was something else going on.

~

The next night Gerard ventured back to the bar where he had met you. The bartender that was working that night was still behind the bar, drying glasses when Gerard approached.

“’Scuse me,” Gerard said to get his attention.

“What can I get you?”

“Nothing, umm, I was here the other night, I was talking to this girl and you said to be careful.” As Gerard spoke, a look of recognition spread across the man’s face.

“Oh yea, now I remember you, she try to bite you?”

“No, what? No, that’s what I was wondering about. You said to be careful around her.”

“Yea, she’s been coming here for years, never ages. Rumor has it she’s a vampire.”

Gerard looked at the bartender like he was nuts, but his curiosity was piqued. “You really think?”

The bartender nodded. “Why not. I’ve seen a lot of crazy shit over the years. Why not believe in vampires too?”

Gerard thanked the bartender for the information and headed out, his head spinning. He was always intrigued by vampires, but he thought they were the stuff of legend. Now this beautiful girl that he really wanted to see again was supposedly one of them, and he was even more intrigued.

~

You and Gerard had been going out for a couple months now and growing closer. After your first date, you felt like he was watching your behaviors a bit more closely at first, but he seemed to have gotten used to the way you lived. You noticed that unlike other guys you tried to date, Gerard didn’t invite you out to eat, which really made things easier. You didn’t eat like people, because you weren’t people. In fact, you ate people. Not really, though. You had a friend at the Red Cross who brought you what you affectionately called your juice boxes from their donated supply.

After another late night with Gerard, you had hurried home. When you got in, you saw you had a message on your answering machine. Pressing play, Gerard’s voice filled the room.

“Hey, I just noticed you left your scarf here, if you want, I can drop it off when you open your shop up this morning. I don’t want you to not have it when we’re out of town for a few weeks. Umm yeah, I’ll see you later.”

A smile crept across your face as you changed into fresh clothes. You didn’t need that scarf, but any chance to see Gerard again before he left town was welcome. You quickly called him back and told him to come to the back door any time after 6 AM.

You went downstairs and set to work on the day’s baked goods as well as a special-order birthday cake. You opened the store when your employee, Martha, came in to work the counter. As you placed the finishing touches on the top layer of frosting you heard a quiet rapping on the back door. “Hey, come on in,” you said opening the door for Gerard.

“Thanks, here’s this” he said handing you the scarf. You took it from him and with a glance toward the front of the store, pressed your lips to his for a brief makeout session before redirecting your attention back to the cake.

“It looks great, you’re really good at that,” he replied sitting down on the stool across the small kitchen watching you get back to work.

“Thanks, I’ve had a lot of practice. I should be done soon.”

The bell above the front door rang as a customer came in and Martha greeted them.

“You see sweetie, I used to bring your mother here when we lived in this neighborhood” you heard a familiar voice say. It had been a long time since you heard that voice, and it had aged.

You glanced up from the cake, and without meaning to, met the old woman’s eye. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

“Lorraine? Is that you? No, no it couldn’t be, you haven’t aged a day since we moved!” She babbled and you felt a rush of irritation and embarrassment wash over you. You glanced nervously over at Gerard who looked between you and the old woman with a confused expression on his face.

“Oh, ah, no sorry, that was my Grandmother. She owned the bakery before me” you said with a smile.

“My goodness, I’ve never seen a family resemblance so strong!”

“I hear that a lot, excuse me won’t you?” you said with a wave before turning and hurrying down the stairs to the basement. You heard a second set of footsteps behind you.

“Are you ok?” Gerard asked as you paced the dim room.

You hung your head as you stopped pacing. You thought enough time had passed, that you had changed your hair enough, your modern clothes would disguise you, that you wouldn’t actually be in the store when someone recognized you from before, from impossibly long ago. But it happened. No one would give a second thought to a doddering old lady thinking you were practically a twin of your supposed grandmother, but it unnerved you especially with Gerard there to witness it.

“What is going on?” Gerard asked again, placing his hands on your shoulders. You looked up at him and sighed. May as well rip off this bandage.

“I- I, didnt want to tell you because I really like you, which sounds really fucked up and backwards, but,” you took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m going to tell you something, because I trust you. And you can leave and never come back if you want but promise me you won’t tell anyone else.”

He furrowed his brows even deeper.

“You may have heard some rumors about me. And depending on which ones you’ve heard they may be true.”

“So, the rumors about you being a vampire?”

“Are accurate.” You stated and let your gaze fall to the floor. Gerard gently placed his hand under your chin and tilted your face up to look you in the eyes.

“My girlfriend is a vampire? That is the coolest fucking thing I’ve ever heard!” He said with a grin before planting a kiss on your lips. When you separated you laughed.

“I should have known you would react like that,” you replied with a laugh. “And I promise I will tell you everything, but I have to finish that cake and you need to get on the road to your next show.”

~

When the band returned from their short tour up the coast, you found yourself outside Gerard’s apartment door, a wave of nerves rushing over you. You knocked and heard him on the other side before he opened the door.

“Hey sugar, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said pulling you against him, lips connecting. “You want anything?” he asked politely when you separated, shrugging off your coat.

“No thanks, I’m ok. How were the shows?”

“Awesome! We got some real fans coming out now.” Gerard said leaning against the kitchen counter and you hopped up on the counter across from him.

“So I suppose we should have that talk now?” You suggested apprehensively.

“Yea. I was wondering what’s your tragic backstory?“

"My what now?” You asked, slightly taken aback.

“Ya know, you’re a fuckin vampire, isn’t your past supposed to be dark and tragic?”

“Listen, I’ve literally only been a vampire for like 40 years and that’s because I asked to be one! I kinda fell in with a crowd that really knew how to party back when I was… really younger, and I didn’t want the party to ever end and they gave me the opportunity to do just that. The problem I after about 30 years, I really was ready to grow up, or at least leave that life behind, but I was stuck. But at least I’m always gonna look like I’m in my 20s. People pay good money for this and I got it for free. Well, free plus the cost of my humanity.”

“You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met.”

“Indeed I am. But you’re the one who asked me out,” you grinned.

Gerard pushed himself up from the counter and crossed the small distance between you and put his hands on your waist. “(YN), you may be a vampire, but I fucking love you.”

You gasped lightly then a grin spread across your face. “Even though I’m a sixty-seven-year-old monster?”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips. “You’re not  _a_  monster, you’re my monster.”

“And you say I’m the strangest person you’ve ever met. Have you ever looked in a mirror?”

“Have you?”

“Low blow, Way. Low blow.”

Gerard cracked up at this.

“Ugh I love you too, you weirdo,” you laughed, and he kissed you again.


	16. Summer of Like, Summer of Love (Frank Iero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr: "Person A: I’m in love with (person B)?! Why didn’t you tell me? Revenge Frank x reader during warped tour. Where the reader does merch for either my chem or another band and she’s kinda girlier (soft emo? Idk) and frank keeps finding excuses to talk to her and the band keeps teasing him about it. Just lots of awkward but cute fluffiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this satisfies, also includes a little background Petekey for fun!

On the 2005 Warped Tour, the heat of the summer sun baked everyone alive during the day, and the parties revived everyone at night and tonight was no exception. You were only about a week into your first major tour, running the merch booth for the hottest new band, Fall Out Boy. You were sipping on a cup of stale beer as you looked around at all the band members, roadies and groupies who were partying after the last sets of the night finished.

You tried to pick out anyone you recognized when suddenly you thought you spotted a face that looked familiar. There were tons of bands you loved on the tour, but more than any other band, you really wanted to meet the guys from My Chemical Romance, and you thought you saw them across the way. You could have sworn for a second Frank was even looking your way.

“Hey, (YN), wanna go grab some food?” Your cousin Patrick asked, seeming to appear out of thin air.

“Jesus, Trick, you really have to scare me like that?” You jumped.

“Sorry, you wanna go grab something to eat or not?”

“Yea, I suppose,” you said setting your mostly empty cup on a table before following Patrick toward the van waiting to take the band out to get dinner.

From across the parking lot, Frank watched you walk away.

“Hey Mikes, what’s that one band you can’t shut up about?”

Mikey thought for a second. “You mean Fall Out Boy?”

“Yea, we should check them out tomorrow.”

~

The next day Frank, Mikey and Gerard were standing just off stage as Fall Out Boy performed.

“Who are you looking for?” Gerard asked as he watched Frank looking around at everyone but the band on stage.

“No one,” Frank replied snapping back to attention. “I’ll be right back,” he replied wandering off.

“Wasn’t this his idea?” Gerard asked his brother whose attention was glued to the band, specifically the bassist on stage. “Never mind,” he muttered to himself.

Frank’s suspicion was correct. The girl he had spotted the night before was singlehandedly working the Fall Out Boy merch booth, but at the moment she wasn’t busy since all the fans were watching the band play.

“Hi, what can I- oh my God, you’re Frank Iero. Sorry, I just love your music,” you gushed, blushing crimson.

Frank laughed and looked down to keep from blushing himself. He was used to girls fawning over him, throwing themselves at him, but this was different. He was certain you were the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Umm, what’s your name?”

“(YN),” you replied. “Sorry, again, you just startled me.”

He laughed again. “Are you gonna be at the party tonight?”

“Yea, usually am,” you replied, starting to notice people were standing back, looking at the merch. “I’ll see you there?”

“Yea, I’ll see ya,” Frank said before waving and heading back to the backstage area before he got mobbed by fans.

~

Knowing that Frank was probably going to come talk to you at the party tonight, you decided to put a little more effort into your appearance. You had been avoiding wearing makeup during the day, since it would just melt off in the heat, but now you made yourself up, and pulled on a pink tank top and a denim mini skirt.

You found Patrick and Joe by one of the kegs and Patrick poured you a beer. You talked for a while before Pete and My Chemical Romance arrived. Everyone introduced themselves and you couldn’t help but notice Frank had come to stand over by you.

“(YN), you need a refill?” Patrick asked.

“No, I’m good thanks,” you replied as some more people came over and started talking. You spotted a picnic table close by and sat down. Much to your delight, Frank followed.

“So, is that your boyfriend?” Frank asked almost shyly.

“Patrick? Oh my God, no! He’s my cousin! He got me the job managing the merch booth because I just graduated college and don’t have a job yet.”

Frank tried to keep his cool and not let a relieved smile wash over his face. “Oh, sweet. What did you major in?”

“Marketing with a minor in graphic design. It was kind of a middle ground. My parents would pay for school if I majored in something I could get a job with.”

“So, what do you wanna do with it?”

You sighed. “I dunno, maybe get a job at an ad agency or-”

“No no, not what do your parents want you to do, what do you wanna do?” He asked, looking dead in your eyes. You stared back, a slow smile creeping across your face. You were surprised he was able to see through your safe, but boring response.

“I wanna design band merch, and logos, and album art, all of it. That’s why Patrick put me up for this job, he knows I’ve been obsessed with this for years.”

Frank smiled once he heard the truth spill from your lips. “That’s so cool, I’d love to see your work some time.”

You shrugged, trying to play it cool. “I have a sketch book back in the bus I could show you.”

“Hey (YN), Frank, we’re going to a party, wanna come?” Pete shouted before Frank could reply.

“Wanna go?” Frank asked you.

“Sure, I could use a change of scenery.”

~

The party was at an over-full house, and most of the people in attendance were from the tour as well. The stench of stale beer and weed wafted through the air as music blasted through speakers.

“So much for a change of scenery,” you muttered as you followed the gang through the crush of bodies.

“Should have stayed outside, it was cooler out there,” you heard Ray comment behind you.

“Come on,” Frank said taking the lead, charging through the crowd toward the back of the house. Soon you had escaped into the backyard and into fresh air.

“This is better,” you commented, straightening your skirt.

Both bands assembled outside around a fire pit that someone had started but left unattended. Gerard and Andy watched over their friends like two sober babysitters as everyone got drinks and sat around the fire. You found a lawn chair and got comfortable. You weren’t sure if you should try to jump into a conversation, but again Frank made his way to you, pulling up his own chair.

“Is this your first time being on tour?” Frank asked.

“Yea, I’ve worked some of their local shows and helped make shirts for them and stuff, but this is the first time I’ve gotten out on the road. It’s such a different experience. Do you like it?”

“Yea, being in front of the crowds is amazing, but anytime I can do anything with music I’m happy.”

“Being on this tour I’ve seen a lot of awesome bands, but you guys are the best. Like, your energy on stage is incredible,” you told Frank.

“Thanks,” he replied with a grin, again looking down, feeling a blush on his cheeks.

As you and Frank talked, you both leaned closer together, with you occasionally getting up the nerve to place your hand on his arm, and he would look you in the eyes adoringly. Neither of you quite believing what you were experiencing between you.

“Do you think they see what’s going on between them?” Gerard asked.

“I have no idea,” Ray replied with a laugh as he took another swig of his beer.

“Just don’t think you can steal our merch girl, she’s the only one who can put up with them,” Andy said nodding to his band mates.

“As long as Pete doesn’t runaway with Mikey,” Gerard said with a laugh and a glance toward the bassists who had wandered off from the group.

~

It had been a couple weeks since the start of the tour and Frank was still going out of his way to hang out with you when he could, and your crush on him was as strong as ever. Even though so many people looked at you and how you dressed, or did your hair, and thought you didn’t belong with the punk or emo scene, Frank made you feel like you belonged because he looked past that and got to know you. And as Frank got to know you, his feelings deepened for you as well.

You had been in your bunk, listening to music as you drew in your sketchbook when you heard Mikey and Pete leaving the back of the bus.

“Wait, Mikey, are you going back to your bus?” You asked, scrambling off your bed.

Mikey stopped almost out the door. “Yea, why?”

You handed him the folded piece of paper. “Its just a design idea I thought Frank might like,” you explained.

Mikey smiled knowingly. “Sure.”

When Mikey arrived back at the My Chemical Romance bus, he found Frank reading in the back.

“Here,” Mikey said handing his band mate the piece of paper.

“What is it?”

“Its from (YN),” the words barely left Mikey’s mouth before Frank snatched the paper from him, a grin forming on his face.

“Oh this is so cool,” he said in awe.

“What is it?” Gerard asked as he and Ray came into the back of the bus.

“(YN) made something for Frank,” Mikey answered.

“It’s a cool design of my name,” he said still studying the details around the letters of his name, running his fingers over the lines. “I should write her a song to thank her,” he thought aloud, momentarily forgetting his band mates presence.

“Damn Frank you’ve really fallen for this girl,” Ray said with a laugh.

“What? No, she’s just super cool, and really cute, and always smells good and she’s easy to talk to.”

“And you never stop smiling when she’s around, and she’s all you can talk about when she isn’t, and you wanna write a song for her,” Gerard smiled, hoping his friends mind would go where he was leading.

Frank sat for a moment and then a look of realization washed over him. “I’m in love with (YN)? Why didn’t you tell me?” Frank exclaimed.

“I think you’re the only person who never noticed,” Mikey laughed.

“What am I gonna do?”

“Ask her out like a normal human being?” Ray suggested. Frank shot him a look that said that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. “What? It’s really not that big of a deal. I mean, I could ask her out if I wanted to.”

“No!” Frank shouted, jumping up. “I’m gonna do it.”

~

It was nearing the fourth of July, so almost everyone who shouldn’t have been allowed near explosives had purchased fireworks. Frank was scanning the crowd nervously looking for you. Then he spotted you looking uncomfortable with some guy talking to you. You caught Frank’s eye and felt relief wash over you as he came your way.

“Frank! There you are!” You said jumping up and wrapping your arms around him. To your surprise he hugged you back just as tightly. Over your shoulder Frank glared at the guy who had been talking to you and he took the hint to get lost.

“Thanks for that, he was really bothering me,” you said when he pulled back and saw the guy was gone.

“Its no biggie,” he replied smiling. “I got your design by the way, it’s amazing, thank you.”

“No problem. I still gotta show you my whole sketchbook sometime when we aren’t so busy.”

“I’m not busy now,” Frank replied.

You smiled and nodded. “Yea, come on then,” you said heading toward the buses. As you moved through the dark you felt Frank’s hand grasp yours and you smiled, butterflies soaring through your stomach.

When you made it back to the bus, no one else was around. You went back to your bunk and pulled out the notepad. You switched on the light and sat down on the sofa next to Frank.

“Ok, so this is my favorite so far,” you said flipping to a page with Fall Out Boy logos. “I did a few for My Chem too,” you said turning the page.

Frank examined everything on each page carefully, not letting you rush past, even if you argued that the ones he was looking at weren’t good.

“Pete should give you a job at his label, these are awesome, you really have a lot of talent,” he said looking up at you in awe.

You shrugged. “I’m afraid my style isn’t edgy enough for a lot of bands.”

“Nah, it’s cool, and I think you could be edgier if you tried. Its there under the surface, I can tell.”

“Thanks,” you laughed.

“I’m serious, you’re awesome,” he said looking in your eyes. It was now or never. “Umm, (YN) do you wanna go out with me sometime?”

You were shocked and then thrilled. “Yea, yes, that would be cool,” you grinned.

Frank grinned back and suddenly you were both leaning in, lips inches from each other.

“Oh (YN) you’re here- oh shit sorry,” Patrick rambled realizing what he interrupted when you and Frank both sat bolt upright.

“What’s up Patrick?” you sighed, looking over at your embarrassed cousin.

“They’re starting the fireworks soon, I know you always liked them,” he replied, looking at his shoes.

“Thanks,” you replied sincerely. Patrick waved as he walked out. “Umm, do you wanna look at the fireworks?”

“Sure,” Frank replied with a smile. Anything to spend a little more time with you.

You found a spot back from the rest of the people gathered around watching the amateur pyrotechnics. You and Frank sat down on the scratchy grass and Frank wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You looked up at him and he smiled down, and you felt yourself leaning in again. When your lips finally connected with his, you couldn’t help but smile. You pulled back from the kiss, the grin still plastered across your face.

“Holy shit I do love you,” Frank said, his eyes wide. You laughed and the smile on your face grew even larger. He grabbed your face and pulled you back into another kiss, the momentum of which caused him to tumble him back into the grass with you laid out on top of him. Needless to say, neither of you saw much of the fireworks that night.


	17. Death of a Bachelor (Gerard Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr: I have a request that’s been stuck in my head for a while... what if shes best friends with high school basement Gerard and therefore kinda Mikey- maybe its cold-shes at his house and theyre watching Star Wars and he asks her to be his (and Mikeys?) kind of +1 to a relatives formal wedding.. so he picks her up on the way and shes wearing a stunning lace dress and Gerards like.. ho holy shit.. and he #Realises so they stay close the whole night and his relatives are like.. how long have u guys been together and theyre whaaat nooo?? Then afterwards she sleeps over at his and it’s all so fluffy. Adore your writing Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I made one minor adjustment to this and I’m gonna have this set when they’re more like college-age, just to make it fit a little better to the vision I have

“What is up gentlemen!” You called as you entered Gerard’s basement room. He and Mikey were already down there getting ready for your weekly movie night. You, Gerard and Mikey had been friends as long as any of you could remember and you were basically treated like one of the family. Mikey even called you the sister he never wanted, which always resulted in you messing up his hair, much to his irritation.

“’Bout time, we’ve been waiting,” Mikey said with his mouth full of pizza.

“They wouldn’t let me off work until the next guy came in, it’s not my fault! Besides, I brought soda and chips so shut up,” you retorted setting the bag on the coffee table.

“Thanks,” Gerard called over his shoulder as he dug through the movies. “What did we say we were gonna watch tonight?”

“Empire!” You declared as you grabbed a slice of pizza and settled into the middle of the couch. Gerard sat down next to you on the other side. He seemed like he had something on his mind.

As the movie played, you noticed Mikey had fallen asleep and you decided to get to the bottom of Gerard’s weird mood.

“Hey,” you whispered while elbowing him in the ribs.

“Hmm,” he replied looking down at you.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Remember my cousin Jess?”

“Yea, she’s so cool.”

“She’s getting married in a few weeks, and she gave all her cousins who are out of high school a plus one.”

“Aww, poor Mikey has to go alone!” You giggled.

“But I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Gerard asked.

The question caught you off guard. You and Gerard had spent most of your school dances hanging out with friends at the movies or the arcade, not bothering with putting on fancy clothes or being subjected to the bad music. But the tiniest part of you regretted not doing the stereotypical high school thing when you had the chance.

“Yea! That sounds like fun!” You replied with a smile.

“Seriously?”

“Yea, do I have to dress fancy?”

“Yea, so its ok if you don’t wanna go anymore,” he said nervously.

“No, it’s ok, I wanna go, I wanna dress fancy!” You grinned.

“Ok, then we’ll go,” he smiled back at you.

~

The evening of the wedding you had butterflies in your stomach, but you couldn’t pinpoint why. You tucked your hair behind your ear and looked over yourself in the mirror when your doorbell rang. When you opened the door, it was Gerard. And he looked good.

“Wow, you clean up nice,” you said, feeling heat radiating up to the tips of your ears. He had on a nice suit, his hair was freshly washed, and he even looked like he had gotten it trimmed.

Gerard on the other hand couldn’t speak. You had found a black lace dress with a high collar and sheer sleeves. The skirt that hit at your mid-thigh was a bit shorter than you normally wore, but with black tights underneath, you felt more comfortable. You had on black flats and your hair and makeup were done nicely, but not too fancy.

“Robin, you, you look really beautiful,” he stammered.

Your face lit up in a smile as a blush radiated over your whole face. “Thanks,” you replied shyly.

You both stared at each other for a moment before Gerard remembered why he was there. “We should go before we’re late,” he said.

“Oh yea!” You grabbed your coat and made your way to his car.

You met up with Mikey and their parents and found a spot in the pews of the church.

“Who the hell are you?” Mikey asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m sorry, who is your date? Oh wait, you didn’t get one, did you?” You sassed back.

Mikey rolled his eyes and sat back as the music began to play and the ceremony began. At some point Gerard started to get restless and put his arm over the back of the pew behind your shoulders. You couldn’t help but let a smile play at your lips as you shifted ever so slightly nearer to him.

Then the part of the ceremony came where the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife and you couldn’t help but glance at Gerard out of the corner of your eye, only to find he was looking at you too. You both looked away quickly when you realized you were both caught.

Once the ceremony was over, the fun began: the reception. You and Gerard got drinks and found your assigned table for the dinner. Both of you had finally loosened up a little and were back to your usual laughing and joking selves.

“Gerard dear, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” an older woman said as she approached the table.

“What a cute couple, but you’re both dressed for a funeral, this is a celebration! Maybe we’ll be at your wedding next,” another woman said.

You and Gerard just looked at each other with wide eyes. “Oh, no, we’re just friends,” you started.

“Yea, we’re not dating,” Gerard finished.

The older ladies gave each other a knowing glance as they moved on. The rest of the evening was spent with more comments like that from relatives and family friends.

“I’m sorry you have to put up with this,” Gerard said quietly.

“I don’t mind,” you replied with a kind smile. Gerard smiled back, when suddenly there was a flash. The photographer was going around taking photos of the guests.

“You two kids are so cute together,” he commented as he moved on. You both laughed nervously.

“Umm, wanna dance?” Gerard asked as he noticed the music had slowed.

“Sure,” you replied and took Gerard’s hand as you made your way to the dance floor. He gently placed his hands on your hips as you draped your arms over his shoulders.

“Do you ever regret not going to dances and stuff in high school?” You asked to distract yourself from the fact that your stomach was doing flips.

“I didn’t, umm, until now,” he replied softly. You smiled back at him as you pulled yourself closer to Gerard, placing your head on his shoulder. He responded by holding you a little tighter as he rested his head against yours.

You danced for a while longer, and even Mikey came onto the dance floor when a fast song came on and you all danced like idiots, embarrassing everyone who knew you.

When the night was winding down, Mikey left with their parents and you and Gerard headed back to his car.

“Shit!” You muttered while digging through your purse.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard asked.

“I forgot my keys and my roommate is out of town until tomorrow.”

“You can stay over,” Gerard suggested. You had stayed over with him before, but now things were different. Something had changed tonight.

“Yea? Ok,” you replied.

You went back to Gerard’s house and quietly slipped down into the basement. Gerard pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for you and left you some privacy to change. When he came back in, also changed into his pajamas, you were sitting on the couch.

“Can I borrow a pillow?” You asked.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch,” he replied softly. You smiled, hoping that would be his reply. You crawled into the bed next to him and lay facing each other.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you said.

“Me too, thanks for coming,” he paused. “You really looked amazing. I mean, I always have thought you’re pretty, but,” he trailed off and you smiled at him reassuringly.

“Thanks,” you replied softly. “You looked really good too. You were a really good date.”

There was a silence hanging between you that Gerard finally broke. “Would you like to go out with me again?” he asked so softly you almost couldn’t hear him.

You nodded. “Yea I’d like that a lot,” you replied. Gerard brushed a strand of hair out of your face and you leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

When you pulled back, he had the sweetest, most surprised look on his face. You smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips, and he kissed you back. When you pulled back, he wrapped his arms around you and you placed your head on his shoulder again and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Boy Next Door (Ray Toro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request on tumblr for Ray fluff, enjoy!

You pulled the last box out of the back of your car and hauled it inside with frustrated sigh. You had just moved out of your apartment that you had shared with your ex, and back into your parents’ home. To say you were frustrated and disappointed with the turn your life took was and understatement.

When you moved in with your significant other, you hoped it would help your relationship because you had trouble communicating. Sadly, things turned from not great to insufferable quickly and you moved out as soon as the lease was up. Adding insult to injury, the only place you could go was back to your parents house for the first place in years.

“I still think its too bad you couldn’t have just bought the house next door,” your mom said as you sat the box on the table. “But I’ll have to introduce you to the young man who did purchase it, he’s very nice.”

“Mom, moving back in at my age is bad enough, buying the house next door would not have been much better.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll get your life back on track soon enough,” your mom said rubbing your arms.

“I didn’t realize I was that far off track,” you muttered before retreating to your room.

~

A few weeks later you had settled into a routine that quickly felt like a combination of who you were since moving out and being an adult, and who you were years before when you were a teenager. For the most part living with your parents again wasn’t too bad since you never had to cook, and your laundry was done before you even realized that it needed washing. The downside was you couldn’t stay out late without it being an issue, but you weren’t going out much, having sworn off dating for a while.

On a particularly sunny and warm Saturday, you were sitting out in your bathing suit when you heard your mom talking to someone.

“(YN), come here a moment,” she called. You rolled your eyes and slid on your sandals before joining her at the fence. “Ray, this is (YN), (YN), this is our new neighbor Ray.”

“Nice to meet you (YN),” he said as he extended his hand over the fence in greeting. He was so cute and your parents hadn’t told you! You pushed your sunglasses back to the top of your head and smiled as you shook his hand.

 _‘No, no, you’re not dating for three months, besides you don’t even know his deal,_ ’ you scolded yourself. “Nice to meet you too,” you replied.

“(YN) just moved back in after a breakup,” your mom explained rather unnecessarily.

“Thanks mom,” you said rolling your eyes. She smiled and walked away. “Well that was awkward,” you said with a laugh.

“That’s moms for ya,” he laughed. “So, what do you do?”

You chatted about your job for a little bit before asking about his work.

“Oh, I’m a musician, I play guitar.”

You tried not to gasp audibly as your eyes went wide. Either your parents didn’t know, or they were holding out that knowledge from you. They knew your type included musicians.

“Oh wow,” you murmured. _‘What part of three months of you not understand?!’_ your brain screamed.

“Yea, it’s what I’ve always loved to do. Actually I gotta get going, I have a rehearsal soon, but I’ll see you around.”

“Yea, nice to meet you.”

Ray turned to leave, but then turned back. “Hey, (YN), sorry if this is really forward, but would you like to go out sometime?”

“Three months.” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could even stop to think.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Sorry,” you said shaking your head. “I swore I wouldn’t date for 3 months from the day I moved back here. Just to make sure I wasn’t just jumping into something too soon.”

“Oh, ok, I understand,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” you replied. He waved and headed back into his house.

~

From then on, you spent as much time as you could outside in hopes of running into Ray, which you did quite a bit. You found you were getting to know him and you were really starting to like him for more than being cute and a guitarist. The next thing you knew, it was the end of summer and you were enjoying some of the last warm weather while reading outside.

“Hey, (YN),” Ray waved as he headed out his back door, guitar in hand.

You set down your book and went over to the fence. “Hey, where you off to today?”

“We got a gig tonight,” he said with a smile.

“Oh cool,” you smiled.

“Hey, I was, umm, I hope you don’t think this is weird, but it’s been three months and one day, and I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go out some time?”

You grinned. You could hardly believe that he actually kept track of the time since you moved in and knew you were off your dating hiatus. “Yea, I think I’m ready now,” you nodded.

“Wanna grab a drink tonight?”

“Sure, text me and I’ll meet up with you,” you replied.

“I don’t have your number,” he replied shyly.

“Oh duh,” you laughed as he pulled out his phone and you typed in your number.

“Ok, I’ll see ya tonight,” he smiled.

“Can’t wait,” you replied.

~

That night you had gotten ready and were hoping your parents wouldn’t notice you slipping out of the house.

“Where are you headed (YN)?” Your dad asked just before you made it out the front door.

You groaned internally. “Meeting up with a friend for a drink, I won’t be late,” you replied quickly.

“Make good choices, be safe,” he called as you hurried out the door.

You got to the bar and from outside you could hear live music. When you got inside you found it was Ray playing with a band. You grabbed a stool at the bar and ordered your drink. The band played one more song before packing up and Ray spotted you.

“Hey, you guys are awesome. I didn’t realize you were playing here, or I would have come over sooner!”

“I didn’t know if you’d be into our music and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to check us out,” he replied sitting down.

“I’d love to check out a whole show sometime,” you replied.

“Really? I’ll let you know when we have our next one coming up.”

You and Ray chatted for quite a while. You really felt like you were clicking with him and almost regretting giving yourself that three-month break from dating. You decided to make a move, putting your hand on his as you smiled back at him.

“Thanks for waiting for me and asking me out again. I just didn’t want to get into a rebound situation, ya know?”

“I understand,” he replied with a smile. “I’m just glad it wasn’t a long-term plan to blow me off.”

You laughed. “No, I would have said yes right then, but,” you shrugged. “I’d like to go out again if you would too?”

Ray turned his hand over, so he was holding yours. “Yea I’d really like that.”

He picked up his guitar with his free hand and you both walked out the door hand in hand to your car. “So I guess, I’ll see you around then,” he said.

“I’m looking forward to it,” you replied. Ray pulled your hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss. You had to keep from audibly gasping, a shiver running up and down your spine as a smile grew even larger on your face.

“Goodnight (YN),” he said as he walked back toward his car. You slipped into the driver seat and squealed.

~

The following weekend you again met Ray for a date, this time for dinner and a movie. As you sat in the darkness of the theater, Ray tentatively put his arm around your shoulder, and you settled against him. You smiled and thought about how glad you were to be here, but then a thought dawned on you. You realized that your parents would likely catch on soon to the fact that you and Ray were seeing each other. How many times would you be able to both arrive home at the same time before they put it together? Wouldn’t Ray want to hang out at his house some time too, and its not like they wouldn’t notice you just walking next door. You didn’t even notice when the movie ended, completely lost in your thoughts.

“Did you like the movie?” You heard Ray ask, snapping you back to reality.

“Oh, yea, sorry I kinda spaced out a little.”

“Oh, ok,” he seemed dejected and a pang of guilt struck through you.

“No, I was just thinking about how my parents are going to notice us going out soon. They’re nosey to say the least,” you explained as the credits of the movie played behind you.

“Yea, I noticed from the line of questioning they’d give me every time they saw me when I first moved in,” he laughed.

“I just don’t want you to get scared off by them,” you said earnestly, looking him in the eye.

“(YN), I really like you. And I met your parents before I met you, I know what I’m signing up for,” he said with a sweet smile. You smiled back and suddenly you were leaning together as the cinematic overture played. Your lips met for the first time as the song reached its climax. His lips were soft and gentle against yours as he reached up and held your cheek in his large hands. In the moment you didn’t want it to ever end. You wanted the scene to fade to black like a movie, your happily ever after.

~

Over the next few weeks you were careful about sneaking around with Ray. He didn’t really care if your parents knew you were dating or not, but you did. You were still struggling with the fact that you were an adult living back at home and dating the guy next door didn’t help matters any.

In the meantime, you had developed a habit of staying out late enough that your parents were already in bed by the time you snuck in. It was autumn now, and you and Ray had been going out for months. You were a little nervous you were falling too quickly, but he was so much better in every way than anyone else you had ever dated. He made you feel safe and cared for, plus he was so cute, you always had so much fun, and his musical talent made you melt.

One Friday night you had met up with Ray right after work and had another great date. When you arrived back at your parents’ house, you saw all the lights were out, but you didn’t think twice about it.

“Can I walk you home?” Ray said getting out of his car in his driveway as you got out of yours parked on the street. You grinned at him as he made his way over to you.

“You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” You grinned.

“You know that’s true,” he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you draped your arms over his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed you with the passion and warmth that you had grown to love. When you pulled back and looked into his eyes, your breath forming clouds above your heads. He kept his arm around your waist as you walked up to the front steps where you sat down, gazing at what stars you could see above you, the city lights dimming them out.

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Ray said softly, and you looked over at him. “(YN), I love you.”

“I love you too,” you replied nodding and smiling. You grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Suddenly headlights from a car illuminated you and you pulled back shocked to see your parents pulling into the garage. You gave Ray a horrified look, but he was laughing.

“Well at least they know now!” he said between laughter.

“Ugh, there’s going to be no living with them now,” you replied letting you head rest against his shoulder. Then you heard the door open behind you. You glanced up at your parents staring down at you both.

“I suspected this for weeks now! I’m so happy for you kids,” she grinned before going back into the house.

“Make good choices,” your dad imparted before following your mom.

“Welcome to the family,” you said with a shrug.

“I said it before, I know what I was signing up for,” he smiled before leaning in for another quick kiss. “And I wouldn’t change it for the world.”


	19. Our Galaxy, Not So Far Away (Gerard Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request on tumblr: Falling asleep with your best friend basement Gerard late at night during a Star Wars marathon

“Ok, let’s make sure we have everything. Popcorn?”

“Check.”

“Sodas?”

“Check.”

“M&Ms?”

“Plain and peanut.”

“Movies?”

“What movies?”

“Gerard!”

“Kidding,” your friend Gerard laughed as he pulled the Star Wars box set out of his backpack.

“Ugh, you would have had to go home and get them if you forgot ‘em!” You scolded as he handed you the movie and you got it started.

You and Gerard had decided to take a break from school and work and basically life all together and spend the night of May the Fourth camped out in your dorm room watching the original Star Wars trilogy before you had to focus on studying for finals. Your roommate was gone for the weekend so there was no one to bug you guys or call you nerds or ask if you were dating.

Gerard had been your friend for as long as you could remember. You were a couple of outcasts, but it didn’t matter since you had each other through thick and thin. You didn’t go to the same college, but you were both in the city, so you were near enough that you hung out a lot. You loved Gerard, in a way that you didn’t love anyone else. You felt like if soulmates were a real thing, that he must be yours.

You never spoke this out loud to him though, it didn’t feel necessary. You told him how much you loved spending time with him, and you were his biggest cheerleader when he was feeling unsure about something he was working on. You were the shoulder he cried on when things got dark.

It wasn’t one sided either, if anyone asked, and sometimes when they didn’t, he would talk about how much you were his favorite person in the world. He always looked forward to the next time you and him would get to hang out. If you were busy, he missed you and would take time to check in with you, especially if you were stressed out due to school, distracting you just enough to lighten up your mood. Nothing else felt better to him than when you greeted him with a warm hug, your arms wrapped around his middle.

You settled into your bottom bunk bed, as Gerard lounged in the beanbag chair you had on the floor. The plethora of snacks sat between you and you both dug in as the opening crawl began.

“I had such a long day, I’m gonna be so embarrassed if I can’t get through these movies,” you said as you cracked open a soda, hoping the caffeine would help the sleepiness you could already feel creeping in on you.

“Don’t wimp out on me now (YN), it’s been so long since we marathoned these movies!” Gerard replied.

“I know, I know, I’ll try.”

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

“Gerard, I love you, but shh.”

You were almost through A New Hope when you felt your eyelids getting heavier. You knew laying on your bed wasn’t going to work anymore.

“Ok, Way, shift over,” you said climbing out of bed and plopping down next to Gerard on the bean bag chair.

“Why,” he whined before putting his arm around your shoulder so you were both more comfortable.

“Because I’m gonna fall asleep on my bed,” you replied as you settled in.

Sitting upright, you were able to stay awake through Empire Strikes Back, but by the time you finally got into Return of the Jedi, you were fighting against sleep again.

The next thing you knew you were being woken up by the ewoks celebrating the fall of the empire on the screen. You glanced back at Gerard, his head hanging back, sound asleep. You peeled yourself out from under his arm and turned off the movie. When you turned back, Gerard was waking up, blinking and bleary eyed.

“We failed dude,” you said, sleep thick in your voice.

“Eh,” he shrugged and then ran his hand through his hair. “I guess I should go then.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s 3 AM and you’re gonna crash and die and then who would I hang out with? Besides, you aren’t my roommate so if you die, it’s not even like I get out of my finals.”

He laughed as he got up stretching. “Ok, well I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

After he slipped out of the room, you put on your PJs and ran to brush your teeth. When you got back, he was back, looking like he had splashed water on his face, back in the beanbag chair.

“Gee, just sleep in my bed with me,” you said hoping he’d be too tired to argue.

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, we’ve shared your bed before, it’s fine.”

“But my bed is big, yours is so tiny.”

“I know, it’s dumb, just get in.”

Gerard climbed onto your bunk and you adjusted the pillows so you would each have one before settling in next to him, face to face.

“We should try to watch them again this summer,” Gerard suggested.

“Yea, but we gotta start earlier in the day.”

“Agreed.”

You both lay in silence, the darkness of the room enveloping and luring you both to sleep.

“Gerard?” You murmured, finding his hand in the dark and taking it in yours. He squeezed it and started rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I know,” he replied pulling you close, holding you as he pressed a kiss to your forehead as you both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Vices (Gerard Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr: Hey so I had a cool idea for a Gerard Way imagine. Maybe like he’s smoking and the reader tells him that its a disgusting habit or something like and he replies with “we all have bad habits” and she ends up admitting that she finds him really hot when he smokes and then they end up making out.

You stepped out of the back door the house and onto the porch to get some fresh air. There were too many people at the party, but luckily none of them were willing to brave the cold so you were able to enjoy some quiet for a moment. You leaned against a post as you looked up at the stars and smiled as they sparkled across the night sky. You heard the door open behind you and you glanced back.

“Hey (YN),” the man with fire red hair said as he came to stand next to you.

“Hey Gee, how’s it goin?”

He shrugged as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. “Ray doesn’t allow smoking in his house so I gotta come out in the cold. At least I have some company,” he smiled at you, but you rolled your eyes.

“Smoking is disgusting,” you said as you watched him light up. “I honestly don’t understand why anyone still does it, the science proves it’s terrible for you, and it’s so expensive.”

“We all have our bad habits, sugar. Besides, it makes me look so cool,” he said with a smirk as he took a drag, then blowing the smoke away from you.

You rolled your eyes again and shook your head. “If you say so.”

“Yet I don’t see you leaving if it bugs you that much.”

“I was out here first.”

“Fair enough,” Gerard nodded as he leaned forward against the railing. He noticed you were watching him out of the corner of your eye each time he brought the cigarette to his lips, though you had ceased complaining.

“So, what’s yours?”

“What’s mine what?”

“What’s your bad habit?” He asked before taking another drag and you found yourself biting your lower lip as he again blew the smoke away from you.

“Umm, well, I guess,” you paused, trying to think of any kind of acceptable answer than the one screaming through your mind. “I’m kind of a procrastinator,” you replied as you watched him flick the cigarette, letting the ash fall to the ground.

“Procrastinating? That’s it? Come on, there’s gotta be something more interesting than that,” he replied. When he looked over at you, your eyes met, and you had to hold back the urge to grab him right then and make out with him. It was like he knew what you weren’t telling him.

“Stop it.”

“What?” He asked, running his hand through his hair. You bit your lip so hard you thought your might have broken the skin.

“You wanna know? Really?” You had about enough of this game, it was time for action.

He dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it out with the toe of his shoe. “I wouldn’t keep asking if I didn’t want to know.”

“I, I mean,” your heart was racing, and you could feel your cheeks burning up as he turned and took a step toward you. “I think you already can guess.”

He shook his head. “Tell me.”

“My worst habit is thinking that you smoking is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I really wanna make out with you right now, even though you probably taste like disgusting cigarettes.”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself,” he said as he raised his hand and let his fingers graze against your cheek and your breath hitched in your chest.

You nodded; it was all you could muster in the moment. He leaned in, but you closed the distance. You didn’t exactly notice it when your lips first met, but then he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth, inviting your tongue to move against his that you began to taste the smoky, earthiness that lingered on him.

You were so distracted by trying to decipher what Gerard tasted like as your lips and tongues moved together in the most intoxicating way, that you didn’t notice he had wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him. You ran a hand through his bright red hair, nails scratching gently against his scalp, and pressed yourself against him as you felt him smile.

“So, how was it?” He asked breathlessly when you pulled back, still holding each other close.

“Not disgusting, surprisingly. Wanna maybe do that again sometime?”

“I’ll be sure to stop and get a new pack before I pick you up. Tomorrow night work for you?”

“Yea, but until then,” you started before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips back to yours.


	21. Like A Secret In Your Throat (Vampire Mikey Way)

You sighed as you tossed your phone down next to you on the couch, disappointed that you still hadn’t heard from Mikey. You had been dating for almost six months and things were going really well. You had met his family and you spent a lot of time together, you were certain you were falling for him. You thought there was a chance you would end up together when he suddenly ghosted you.

The way he seemingly dropped off the face of the earth left you so concerned that you reached out to his brother to make sure he was ok.

“If Mikey doesn’t want to see me, I’ll leave him alone, but I just wanted to make sure he was ok,” you explained.

“(YN) I promise he’s ok. He’s just going through something, and as soon as he’s able, he’ll reach out to you,” Gerard promised.

But tonight was the night you had told yourself that you were giving up if you hadn’t heard from him. You looked at the clock, it was about time for you to go to bed.

“I guess that’s it then,” you muttered as you turned off your TV and started shutting off the lights. You were just about to walk into your bedroom when you heard a strange noise outside. You jumped, and then crept toward the door as silently as possible, hoping whoever, or whatever, was on the other side wouldn’t hear you, and pressed your eye to the peephole and wished Mikey was there to protect you.

You didn’t see any animals, or anything that could have been creating the strange noise, so you opened your door and stepped outside onto your front step.

Suddenly a force had you by the neck, back pressed against your front door. It took your brain a moment to register that it was a person, but it also wasn’t, the snarling fangs gave that away.

“Perfect, a meal in the moonlight,” the vampire taunted.

You were about to open your mouth to scream when the vampire was pulled away from you and tossed across your yard effortlessly.

“Mikey!” you gasped as you realized it was him.

“Get inside!” he shouted before turning his attention back to the creature that was getting up and squaring up to him. You scrambled inside and shut and locked the door behind you. Eyes shut tight you sank with your back pressed against the door. You heard the fight and then it was over and almost jumped out of your skin when there was a knock on the door behind you.

“Mikey, what is going on? Are you ok? Where have you been?” you asked as soon as you opened the door.

“(YN), I’m so sorry for the last few weeks,” he said immediately, hanging his head. You noticed he seemed paler and had dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Can I come in?”

“Yea, of course, come in,” you said opening the door wider and ushering him in. He came in and sat down on your sofa with another sigh.

“Remember how I mentioned my brother is kinda different?” He asked. You nodded, furrowing your brow, wondering what he was getting at. “Gerard is, umm, a vampire.”

“What? Is that why there was a vampire trying to make a meal of me just now?” You asked not sure your believed what you were hearing.

“Yea, some stuff went down a couple weeks ago and I’m a vampire now. Yeehaw and all that shit.”

“Y-yeehaw?” you stammered, wide eyed. This had to be some bizarre dream. You must have fallen asleep waiting for him to call. You started pinching your arm, trying to wake yourself up.

“(YN), what are you doing?”

“Trying to wake up, this clearly is a dream,” you replied, pinching harder. Mikey reached out and took both of your hands.

“(YN), I know this sounds crazy, but it’s not a dream. I’m a vampire,” he said forlornly. “I understand if you never wanna see me again, it’s ok. I just wanted you to know what was going on.” He placed a kiss on the back of each of your hands and got up.

“Mikey, wait,” he turned to look at you. “I believe you. And I want you to tell me what the hell is going on.”

Before you knew it, it was the middle of the night. Mikey didn’t want to talk too much about the events leading up to him getting changed, as the less you knew, the safer you would be at this point. He did confirm that he couldn’t be out in the sunlight, but he now could run faster and jump higher and his senses were heightened.

“What are you doing for…” you paused, looking down, unsure how to word what was on your mind.

“Food?” He finished.

“Yea,” you replied cringing.

“Its ok. Gerard is helping me out. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna bite you.

You smiled up at him. “So, I guess we’re done with brunch dates, huh?”

“Sorry,” he said with a sad smile. “(YN), are you ok with this? With me being a vampire? You don’t have to be, I can leave.”

“I’m just so glad you’re back. We’ll make some adjustments, we’ll figure it out.”

Mikey smiled a tight lipped smile, still uneasy flashing his fangs. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours gently. You reached up and wrapped your hands around his neck to pull him closer and deepened the kiss. His hands found your waist and pulled you against him.

When he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours, he let his eyes search yours for any hint of uncertainty or apprehension. “(YN), thank you for understanding. I… I love you.”

“I love you too Mikey.”


End file.
